The Price of Love
by divinelyfine
Summary: Ivy has resolved to turn over a new leaf. She's determined to leave Sam and his family alone...but what happens when she needs Sam more than ever before? Will he be there for her? Savy centric with some Therethan.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:  I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters, so don't sue me!**

**Note to readers:  I started this quite a while back…before Theresa and Ivy were enemies.  So, for the sake of consistency in the story, they will remain friends.  Enjoy and feedback is as always, greatly appreciated!**

**CHAPTER 1**  
_Crane Mansion  
_  
The lady of the house looked out of her bedroom window onto the beautiful rose garden below. Leaning her head against the window frame and pulled a locket on a long chain out from under her suit jacket. Never before had she felt so completely alone. Ivy held the locket tightly and sighed.  
  
Pilar quietly entered her employer's room and took a good look at her. Mrs. Crane was staring out the window as if focused on something. Her expression was not sad, in fact, her face revealed nothing about what she was thinking. It eerily looked as if Ivy were in some sort of trance, or stranger yet sleepwalking. Just then, it hit Pilar. She broke the silence, "I know what you're thinking about, Mrs. Crane, or rather who."  
  
Ivy looked up, "Am I really that transparent, Pilar," she asked with concern.  
  
"No Mrs. Crane, just to my knowing eyes," Pilar responded. "Are you going to be alright? You looked rather distracted earlier when Gwen was here looking for Ethan."  
  
"It's the past, Pilar. I've been thinking about my past and what it might bring to the near future. I'm getting more nervous about everything by the minute with Ethan's wedding so close. I feel guilty keeping things from him…and Sam. I don't know what to do. If I were to tell Ethan, now would be the time, right? I just feel so guilty! How could I have done something like this?"  
  
"It was not your fault, Mrs. Crane. You and Sam had a great love and then it was taken from you. It was out of your hands. You know your parents would have disposed of your son if you had tried to go to Sam. You had no choice."  
  
"I know Pilar, I just wish Sam knew what you know."  
  
"You can't tell him. You should have told Sam about Ethan. Now you must keep this secret. For the sake of everyone involved. Everyone's future would surely crumble."  
  
"I know, Pilar, but you know I had no choice. You just told me so yourself. We were both there and know the truth. Besides, it's not my future I'm worried about. I just want Ethan and Sam to be happy. Even if means I never will be."  
  
Pilar looked a little uneasy. Ivy had done a complete turn around over the past few weeks. Ivy had admitted that though she still loved Sam, she would not selfishly ruin Ethan's future for herself. Pilar knew what Ivy had just reiterated to her was true, but she also knew that it was too late for the truth to come out. There was no telling what Julian and Alistair would do if they knew what had happened all those years ago. And on Julian and Ivy's wedding night no less. They would take their humiliation out on Sam, Ivy, and Ethan. That she knew for sure. Pilar realized that she had been silent a little too long and Ivy was staring at her. "And Ethan will be happy. He's marrying the woman he loves," Pilar reminded Ivy.  
  
"Yes, I know. It just seems though that the last couple of days the wedding has been the last thing on Ethan's mind. I know he loves Gwen and wants to marry her, but he's just so distracted right now. I hope everything goes as planned. This marriage means a lot to his future."  
  
"Mrs. Crane I – " Pilar was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll be back, Mrs. Crane."  
  
Ivy nodded as Pilar left the room. She just wanted the men she loved most in her life to be happy, even at the risk of being miserable herself. Right now Sam and Ethan's happiness were both dangling in the air. Ivy just wished that they could all have that happiness together….


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2**  
_Bennet House_  
  
"Grace! I'm home, honey," Sam called to his wife as he opened the front door.  
  
Grace smiled and waved at him from her spot on couch while she was talking on the phone.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there in half an hour. Bye," Grace said before she hung-up the phone and turned to her husband. She put her arms around his neck and gave Sam a light kiss.   
  
Sam loved Grace so much. He couldn't imagine not being with her or having her in his life.  
  
"Who were you talking to, honey," Sam inquired.   
  
"Mmmmm," Grace was still holding onto him, "Ivy. I'm meeting her at the shop in half an hour to help her find a few things."  
  
Sam pulled away slightly and stiffened when he heard Ivy's name.  
  
Grace sensed his tension, "Sam, is something wrong?"  
  
He smiled and looked down at her, "No, I was just looking forward to spending the evening alone with you since kids won't be back from camping until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, is that all? Well, I'm sure it won't take long. Ivy likes almost everything in the shop and she buys just as much. She's such a kind person, Sam. She made it possible for us to go on our second honeymoon to the ski lodge after she bought all those gifts for Julian's business acquaintances. I just wish she could be as happy as we are."  
  
Sam was silent for a moment as he remembered that weekend. Ivy had come to him in the night while Grace was sleeping and dragged him into her own room adjoining his and Grace's. He could still smell the jasmine flowers she had ordered for her room and the way she had let her robe fall to the floor, revealing soft creamy skin…. He almost fell into the love they had shared and the romance when he looked down and saw the ring on her left hand and remembered. It was the wedding ring she gotten when she married Julian. He then remembered his own wedding band and vows and had left Ivy alone that night. It was a good thing too, because later Julian had come and accused Ivy and Sam of having an affair before he had seen that Grace was there. It was all for the best. Ivy had been the one to break things off. She had left him, and although it hurt at the time, he was happy now and more bitter about the past than ever. Or so he tried to tell himself.  
  
What had Julian come to the lodge for in the first place? He was sure that it wasn't to have a romantic getaway as Grace had suggested and Julian and Ivy agreed to. 'But why do I care,' Sam thought to himself. Ivy had married Julian, not him. 'It's her fault she's with him and that she's miserable,' he told himself. 'She's the one who broke off our relationship without an explanation.' Well, not a believable one, anyway. None of that mattered now. It was in the past, and Sam was happy, even if Ivy wasn't. But he still didn't know why she had left him….

*Thanks for reading!  A writer loves knowing that they have readers!


	3. Chapter Three

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 3**

            _Grace's Shop_

Ivy slowed her cream Mercedes convertible to a stop in front of Grace Bennet's little shop.  She had put her light blue vintage Mustang convertible back in storage the day after the prom disaster.  That was the first time she had had the Mustang out in twenty years.  Ivy could never bring herself to use the car because of the painful memories it held of her and Sam.  Yet it was those same painful, but beautiful memories that kept her from parting with it.  She got out of the car approached the door of the quaint shop.  

As usual with her commanding presence, she made a royal entrance into the shop where none of the country club set would ever think to look for Ivy Crane.  Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat French roll with her signature strand of hair floating down the side of her face.  Her nails were perfectly manicured and she had very small, understated cream pearls hanging from her earlobes.  She was wearing a pale blue high waisted, knee length skirt with a matching cropped jacket, a cream silk blouse, and designer cream heeled sandals.  To complete her ensemble was a wide brimmed cream hat with pale blue ribbon and flowers the same shade as her suit and a cream handbag.  But her locket was safely hidden under her blouse.  Yes, Ivy Crane was definitely not someone you would expect to find here when it was a perfect afternoon to be shopping and lunching with the other ladies of the country club.  Nonetheless, she was here and on a mission.

"Ivy," Grace greeted her with a wide smile, "it's so good to see you!  That's a fabulous hat you're wearing.  It's so becoming!"

"Thank you!  It's good to see you too Grace, dear.  Ethan never lets me leave the house without a hat since that day Sam was over and I fainted from being out in the sun without one.  I figured I might as well wear one in style," Ivy responded with a genuine smile, even though she knew the reason she fainted _wasn't_ because of the sun.  

Grace gave a small laugh of admiration, "Well, it certainly is marvelous.  I wish I could wear a hat like that."

"Well Grace, how are you?  I haven't really gotten to talk to you much since that winter weekend at the ski lodge."

"I know we've all been so busy.  Especially you with Ethan's wedding coming up.  Did you and Julian enjoy your weekend as much as Sam and I did," Grace asked innocently hoping what she had heard about Julian wasn't true for Ivy's sake.

Ivy nervously brushed the question away, "I'm sure not.  I heard that you came back positively glowing.  Wasn't it supposed to be your second honeymoon?"

"Yes, and it was nearly perfect, except for the strange, paranoid dreams I had about Sam being with another woman while we were at the lodge.  I know it wasn't real, but I felt better when Sam reassured me that I was just dreaming."

Ivy's conscience almost got the better of her by trying to make her cringe with guilt, but she stopped it before it came and felt it gather into a lump in her throat.

"Anyway Ivy, enough about me, what is it you need help with?"

"Well, as you know Sheridan is out of town with Luis.  They're trying to gather more information and clues as to the murder of Martin Fitzgerald and if Sheridan had any part in it.  Julian and Alistair know she's out of town, but they think she's doing some shopping and getting some rest after the whole Paris incident.  They don't know Luis is with and I'm just praying that they won't find out.  But to get down to the point, I know Sheridan has been upset about the whole situation lately and been a little down.  I thought I'd get some new nick-knacks and things here to redecorate her cottage a little bit to cheer her up and I want you to help me."

Grace's eyes teared up a bit at Ivy's thoughtfulness and sincere wish to help her sister-in-law.  "Of course I'll help you, Ivy!"

They spent the next hour picking things out for Sheridan's cottage and bringing them to the large counter at the back of the shop.  As they were wrapping things up and putting them in boxes and bags, they began talking again.

"You know Ivy, I just want to let you know what a wonderful thing I think it is that you're doing for Sheridan.  There aren't many people who would go out of their way to cheer up their sister-in-law.  You are truly a kind, thoughtful, generous person.  I'm so blessed to have people like you and Eve for friends."

Ivy stopped wrapping the candlestick she was holding and looked Grace in the eye with at first guilt and then a kind, thankful smile.  "Grace, that's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, but don't worry, I won't hold you to it," Ivy replied and looked down shamefully.

Grace was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Oh Grace, I know what the people of Harmony think about me and my family.  Most of them despise us and have good reason to.  I know that they call me, 'Poison Ivy' and 'The Ice Princess' behind my back.  It means a lot to me that you would consider me one of your friends.  I really don't have any true friends except for Pilar.  The ladies that I lunch with from the country club only care about wealth, marital status, and social standing.  You can be sure that as soon as you leave they'll have something bad to say about you.  I've seen it happen," Ivy rambled so that Grace could not console her, furthering her guilt.

"Ivy, I really –"

"Grace, what I'm trying to say is, I really appreciate your selfless gesture, but good people like you aren't friends with someone like me.  I don't deserve your friendship.  I know you're just being kind in offering it.  That's the kind of person you are.  But if we see each other in public and you don't talk to me, I'll understand."  

Ivy looked away and started re-wrapping the candlestick she'd been holding throughout her whole speech.  Grace was shell-shocked.  

"Ivy, I meant every word I said," cooed an astonished Grace.  "The people who say those things don't know you at all.  No matter what the rest of your family may be like, I know the truth about you, and I consider you a friend.  I promise I'll always talk to you, no matter where we are."

Ivy smiled, "Thank you, Grace.  I'm honored that you would consider me a friend."

Trying to lighten the mood, Grace changed the subject.  "So, Ivy how is your family?"

"Oh, Ethan is just wonderful.  He's preparing for his marriage to Gwen.  Theresa has been helping him while Gwen's out of and she really is God sent.  She's so helpful…I don't know how we would have gotten the wedding off the ground without her."  Ivy continued, "The girls are still off at boarding school.  I wish they didn't have to be so far away from me.  But they are coming home for the wedding.  They're young women now and I've missed seeing them grow up, but the Crane family wouldn't have it any other way.  You're so lucky to have your girls at home with you, Grace."

"I know I am but, Noah is still away at school.  I miss him terribly.  You know how it is with your first-born…you're just a little more protective of them, even if you're first born is practically a grown man."  Then Grace remembered something she thought Ivy would find humorous.  "You know what else amazes me?  How much Ethan reminds me of Sam and Noah."

Ivy stopped short.  "Really?  How so," she asked nervously.

"Well, I just think it's odd how people from two completely unrelated families could be so much alike.  They all have the same eyes, but it's more than that.  I know how much Ethan loves you, Ivy.  That he would protect his family, and especially you, to death from whatever could be threatening you, just like Sam."

"That is strange, isn't it," Ivy laughed cautiously.  "But it certainly is true." 

"It is.  Well, I think that's everything," replied Grace, gathering up the bags.  "I'll just send the bill up to the mansion tomorrow when I get it figured out."

"Thank you so much again, Grace for your help…and everything else."

"It's no problem, Ivy.  Remember, we're friends and if you ever need someone to just listen to you I'm here.  I know you and Julian aren't very close –"

"I appreciate that, Grace.  Have a lovely evening," Ivy said as she slowly closed the shop door.

This was all so hard.  She genuinely liked Grace.  Grace was a good person and Ivy had no reason to hate her.  After all, Grace hadn't even been in the picture when she and Sam were together.  That was the whole problem.  Now it was Grace who had Sam and Ivy didn't want to hurt her, but she wasn't sure she could live without Sam.

As she got in her car and drove off toward the mansion, she made a promise to herself, "I am going to forget about Sam.  It's the best thing for all of us."  She got a little more confident as she gave herself a pep talk.  "I lived without him in my like for twenty years and didn't have any contact with him. I never even had a relapse.  At least I was functioning."  All of a sudden Ivy began to weaken, "Then he just showed up at the mansion one day and everything changed.  Since Sam walked onto the estate last summer, I haven't been able to think about anything else.  Well, better my happiness that is sacrificed than that of Ethan and Sam and Grace's family.  I've learned to live without it.  After all, I'm the one who left, even if it was to protect them….'


	4. Chapter Four

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 4**

            _The Hospital_

"Ethan, please just tell me the truth.  Was what you said true?  Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do.  I'd be crazy not to.  You're my closest friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it.  Are you going to tell me the truth, Ethan," Theresa pleaded.

Ethan couldn't contain his emotions any longer.  He reached out and held Theresa's hand as he leaned in towards her for a kiss.  Little did either of them know that as Ethan had taken Theresa's hand, Gwen and her mother had walked into the room.

"What did I tell you, Gwen," Rebecca steamed.  "That little gold-digging trollop has been after Ethan the entire time!"

"I can see that, Mother," Gwen snapped back.  She glared at Ethan and then Theresa.  Gwen had been denying it all along, trying to convince herself that nothing was going on, but deep down she had always known she would have to keep a close eye on Ethan.  He hadn't been very attentive to her lately, and now his actions only affirmed her suspicions.

"Gwen," Ethan started, "I think we need to talk –"

"Talk!  Ethan really, you can't be serious about this little Latina tramp," Rebecca accused.  "She's nothing but a housekeeper's daughter.  That's all she'll ever be.  I can't believe you would do this to a Hotchkiss, not to mention –"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE," an all too familiar voice echoed in the small room.

"Mother," Ethan managed to whisper.  This was sure to be a bad scene.  He had never heard her yell that way, even when she was dealing with his father.  He looked over at Theresa.  She hadn't said a word since Rebecca and Gwen had walked in, but her eyes had grown twice their original size and since _his_ mother had walked in, they looked even larger.  She looked scared and, he thought, she had every right to be.

"Mother," Ethan began again.

Ivy held up her hand and looked to Rebecca.  "Rebecca, what do you think you're doing?  Didn't I tell you multiple times to drop this ridiculous notion of yours about Ethan and Theresa?  You have nothing to worry about and I'll not have you insulting a good friend of the family like Theresa.  Have you forgotten all that she has done for your daughter and Ethan?  _She_ was the one who convinced Ethan to propose to Gwen and then continued to plan the entire wedding almost single handedly."

"No I haven't forgotten, Ivy.  But perhaps you should open your eyes to what your son and that little gold-digger really are.  When Gwen and I walked in, they were holding hands and kissing.  From what I understand, this isn't the first time Gwen has caught them in an awkward situation."

Ivy turned to her son, "Is this true, Ethan?  Is it?!  Is there something going on between you and Theresa?  Answer me!"

Ethan merely looked down.  He was still holding Theresa's hand.  Rebecca stood in her corner of the room, happy to have been proven right about the whole situation. 

When Ethan didn't respond, Ivy started fuming.  She was absolutely furious and could feel the anger begin to boil inside of her.  This could not be happening.  Ethan had to marry Gwen; she was going to make sure of that.  He had been named the Crane heir at long last and the Crane-Hotchkiss merger was the one thing that Julian and Alistair cared about.  If he called off the wedding, Julian would more than likely be reinstated as the Crane heir.  Ivy wasn't about to let that happen.  Her charade of a life will have been wasted.  She had sacrificed everything for her children.  Just as she was about to unleash her fury, she heard a small voice begin to speak and she looked over at Theresa.

"Gwen, Mrs. Hotchkiss, Mrs. Crane, I'm sorry, but you've got it all wrong.  Ethan doesn't love me."

At hearing this, Ethan looked up into Theresa's eyes.  This didn't escape Ivy.

Theresa continued, "I was a little upset when Ethan came in.  When he asked me what was wrong, I started to cry.  I was upset because I thought that because of the accident, I miss the wedding.  I really want to be there.  Ethan was trying to make me feel better so he took my hand and tried to console me.  It helped and then he said, 'Don't worry Theresa, you'll be as good as new when the wedding comes, I promise.' That's when he kissed me and when Gwen and Rebecca walked in.  It was all completely innocent.  After all what's a kiss between friends?"

"Ethan, is that _all_ this was," Rebecca inquired.

"Oh Mother, quit being so silly.  Of course it was.  How could we have ever doubted such a devoted man?  He and Theresa would never do anything like that to me," Gwen reprimanded her mother.

Gwen may have been convinced, but Ivy had seen the look in Ethan's eyes.  It infuriated her.  This wedding had to take place!  Then, she looked over at Theresa.  Suddenly, she wasn't quite so angry anymore.  She recognized the love and the pain in those large eyes that Theresa was trying to hide.  After all, a similar lie had worked for her twenty years ago, why wouldn't it work for Theresa now.  She shook off the small smile that was beginning to appear on her face.

"Well, since everything's cleared up, why don't we let Theresa rest and go get some lunch," Gwen suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea.  But you three go ahead, I want to talk to Theresa alone for a moment," Ivy replied.

Rebecca smiled deviously.  Theresa was in for it now!  There was no way Ivy Crane would let the housekeeper's daughter break up her son's engagement.

"Mother, won't you please join us," Ethan pleaded trying to save Theresa from a lecture he was sure would be fatal.

"Ethan I told you, I want to talk alone with Theresa.  You and Gwen can visit her later."

Ethan knew better than to argue with his mother when she had that look in her eyes.  Well, he would just have to work things out with Theresa later and apologize for everyone's behavior.

After everyone had left, Ivy sat down next to a trembling Theresa.  There was a moment of silence.

"Mrs. Crane, you really have nothing to worry about.  There's nothing going on," Theresa rambled.  "You can ask Ethan.  I hope you don't fire me because of this.  I love working for you and it means so much for my career."

"Theresa dear, please stop," Ivy laughed.

Theresa was extremely confused now.   Just a couple of minutes ago, Mrs. Crane had been furious with her.  Theresa had seen it in her eyes.  Now that fury was replaced by kindness and warmth.  She didn't understand what was going on at all, but she still expected the worst.

When Ivy saw that Theresa didn't understand, she sobered up, "Theresa, you don't have to hide it from me.  I know."

Theresa's eyes grew as she gasped, "You know?"

"It's written all over your face, my Dear.  I have an unknown talent for being able to read people.  And of course Ethan can't hide anything from me.  I'm his mother, and I know everything about him, even if he doesn't tell me."

"Mrs. Crane, I do love Ethan.  It's not something I can control.  I tried to fight it but,"

"Theresa, you don't have to explain to me.  'I understand more than you know,' she added to herself.  "And if we play our cards right, you could be calling me 'Mother' before too long!"

Theresa smiled, "I would like that more than anything."

Ivy looked at the young girl in front of her that was so full of kindness and love for her son.  Their situation so reminded of her of her own twenty years ago.  She knew then that she was doing the right thing.

Ivy returned Theresa's warm smile, "So would I, dear, so would I."

**********************************

Ivy walked down the corridor from Theresa's room and began digging through her handbag for her keys as she turned the corner when she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me, I wasn't thinking," Ivy said as she looked up.  "Oh it's you, Eve."

"What are you doing here, Ivy?  Looking for me so you can rub those pictures in my face?  Well, you can just forget about it.  I'm sick of all of this.  I won't betray my best friend anymore."

"You know, Eve, those were my thoughts exactly.  Forget about the blackmail."

Eve was skeptical, "What do you mean?  I don't believe you."

"Oh, I'll keep the pictures, Eve.  You can be sure of that.  But for Julian's sake, not yours.  I'm turning over a new leaf.  Don't misjudge me, I still love Sam and I do want him back, but only if he'll come on his own.  I'll not ruin my children's futures all for myself."

"This is all just a little too suspicious, Ivy.  What's going on?  You're not telling me something.  There has to be some reason because you and I both know that Sam will never leave Grace on his own."

"Well Eve, you weren't there and didn't see it, but Sam did love me once, and I think somewhere deep down, he still does.  But there's something else I want you to know as well.  Grace really is a wonderful person and I have nothing against her.  I am jealous of her because she has Sam, but I don't blame her.  Sam and I had our love before she was even in the picture."

"Oh stop your manipulative behavior, Ivy!"

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, Eve, but you _are_ going to hear what I have to say.  I had a nice long talk with Grace today.  She claimed I was kind, a good person, and that she felt blessed to have you and I as friends."

Eve felt shame takeover and color her face.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me in years, literally.  So, in the name of good sportsmanship, I'm calling it all off.  You and I both know that neither of us is worthy of her friendship.  Don't deny it.  So, don't worry about helping me anymore.  I have no desire to hurt Sam's family…or Grace."

"What about Grace," a familiar male voice countered.

Ivy turned around to face Sam.  "I was just telling Eve that I saw Grace earlier today at the shop and hoped that she and T.C. and you and Grace would join Julian and I at the mansion for dinner sometime.  Isn't that right, Eve," Ivy covered.

Eve nodded in agreement, "Well, I really must be leaving.  I was on my way to see a patient.  Good-bye, Sam…Ivy."

As Eve walked away, Ivy tried to retreat in the other direction, but she felt Sam's strong hand grab her arm.  "Don't lie to me, Ivy.  Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, Sam.  I did see Grace at the shop today and we had a nice long conversation."

"About what," Sam asked nervously.  "So help me, Ivy if you hurt Grace,"

"Sam, I didn't tell her anything.  I don't _want_ to hurt Grace.  Grace and your children are the innocence in this mess.  I wouldn't do anything to harm them."  Sam thought for a moment how odd it was that she looked so sincere as she spoke.  "Just don't let them get caught in the crossfire of your anger."

Sam didn't believe what he was hearing.  "What are you saying? I want to know what's going on.  This isn't like you. I know from experience that I can't trust you."

His last statement cut deep into the wounds that were already in Ivy's heart, but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.  "Sam, I still love you.  I always have and I always will.  Julian has never meant anything to me.  The only thing he has ever given me that means anything is our children.  I am a mother after all, and I would never want to see my children hurt.  The point is, I've been a fool chasing you the last year and Grace is a good woman.  I wouldn't do anything to harm your family…or Grace."

Sam was angry and ready to fight, "You're damn right you've been a fool."

"Well, at least we can agree on something.  Good-bye, Sam."

Sam stood frozen to the floor as he watched Ivy walk down the corridor and enter the elevator.  'Well, at least she's out of my life.  I'm better off,' Sam thought to himself as he stood there.  But there was more, he just knew it.  She was hiding something.  Even after all these years he could see it in her eyes.  Ivy had tried to hide it, but when she had turned to leave he had seen the pain and sincerity in her eyes.  Sam just didn't know what pain and sincerity meant any more when it came to Ivy.


	5. Chapter Five

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 5**

            _Crane Mansion_

Ivy entered the mansion and set down all of her shopping bags by the front door and then dropped off her keys, handbag, and hat on the table in the middle of the foyer.  She heard voices in the living room and preceded forward to see who was there.

"I agree Father.  You should be the head of Crane Industries.  It's not my time yet and I'll try to find a way to convince grandfather," Ethan told Julian.

"That's my boy," Julian encouraged with a slight slur as held his glass of brandy in the air.

"Well Julian, trying to get Ethan in your side of the ring," Ivy inquired to make her presence in the room known.

"Hello, Mother," Ethan managed to say.  He was sure he was in for a tongue-lashing.  "I actually agree with Father on this matter.  It's not my time yet."

"Well Darling, as _honorable _and _honest _a young man you are, I'm not surprised.  But you both know there's no changing Alistair's mind once he's made a decision.  I guess that's something we should all know.  Don't you agree, Julian," Ivy asked her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you two have some _exciting_ wedding merger plans to talk about," Julian said, grabbing the brandy decanter, "so my little friend and I will be in the library."  With that Julian left the room and Ethan prepared for the worst.

"Alright, Ethan.  We have some things to discuss," Ivy said with serious tone.

"I can explain, Mother," Ethan stood up.

"SIT!"

Ethan sat down, not sure where to start, but luckily he didn't have to.

"First, let's get one thing straight," Ivy continued.  "I love you, and all I want for you and your sisters is happiness.  Now, tell me, what would make _you_ happy?"

This was not something Ethan had expected.  He wasn't really sure how to respond.  

Ivy saw how hesitant he was.  "Let me put it this way:  do you love Gwen?"

Now Ethan began to speak, "Yes.  Well, I don't know anymore.  I have great respect for her.  I always _thought _I loved her, but I never had a chance to know otherwise.  I guess I feel like both of our families just expected it so –"

"Stop right there.  Now, how do you feel about Theresa," Ivy asked calmly.

His mind began to reel.  How did he feel about Theresa?  How _didn't_ he feel about Theresa?  "Every time I see her my stomach does a flip and my heart leaps and skips.  She makes me laugh.  We have fun together.  I feel like I can tell her anything.  She's my best friend," Ethan replied.

Ivy then knew the truth, and her heart swelled for her son.  "That's all I need to know, Darling.  You have my blessing.  I know you two will be very happy."

"What are you saying, Mother?"

"Oh Ethan, I know what's going on.  I saw the chemistry between you and Theresa in the hospital when Gwen and Rebecca were throwing accusations around."

"And you're not angry," Ethan pushed.

"Not anymore.  I was furious.  But there's no way I would stand in the way of your love and happiness.  When I looked at the two of you, it reminded me of the love I once had and lost."

"The love you shared with my father?"

"Yes," she sadly answered, "the love I shared with your father."

"Mother, thank you.  Your blessing means everything to me, and I know it will to Theresa, too.  She thinks the world of you."

"She is a wonderful girl, especially if she makes my son happy and adores me," she brightened.  "That reminds me, I had a talk with Theresa and she knows most of my plan, but you don't!"

"What plan?"

"Well, first of all, you're going to have to be the one to tell Gwen, Julian, and Alistair that the wedding is off.  It would too suspicious if I had a part in it.  But here's the just of it…"

************************************************************************


	6. Chapter Six

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 6**

            _Crane Mansion_

Ivy watched her son drive away and shut the front door.  She felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy.  Theresa was getting to spend eternity with the man she loved…and at least one parent approved.  Not even Mr. or Mrs. Bennet had condoned Sam's relationship with Ivy, let alone the Governor and her Mother.  Her parents disapproved for obvious reasons that were later revealed to all and Sam's parents disapproved because they knew a future for Sam and Ivy would be impossible.  And, she admitted, they had been right.  In the end both she and Sam had been hurt.  Ivy shook off her jealousy though and was happy for Ethan and Theresa just the same.  It was the way things were meant to be and probably would have been all along if Ethan's last name were Bennet.

She had explained most of the plan to Ethan and then composed a note for him to deliver to Theresa, explaining some details of their new partnership.  Ethan had left in a hurry, eager to see his ladylove.

Ivy's train of thought was broken when Julian stumbled in from the library, brandy in hand.  "Well, my love," Julian slurred, "been out spending the Crane millions again I see.  By the looks of those bags, I'd say you did quite well."

"Oh really, Julian," Ivy rolled her eyes.  "You know I can't do any real shopping in Harmony.  These are just a few things I picked up from Grace Bennet's shop."

"Yes, now, enough about the local slime," Julian came up behind her and whispered in her ear as he slipped his arm around her waist.  "Tell me Dearest, how did your father convince you to marry me?  I know there had to have been some incentive.  Come now, give in to my curiosity."

Ivy stiffened at his touch and was immediately repulsed.  The heavy smell of brandy was evident on his breath.  "Why the sudden curiosity Dear," she shot back.

"Oh, I see my frigid wife The Ice Princess has returned.  I thought you had started to melt while lounging around with the riff-raff."

"To answer your question _Dear_, my father didn't give me a choice.  I'm just merely taking full advantage of the situation by spending your money."  It was partly true.  No one knew about the money she had hidden away that her father had left her when he passed away.  She reserved it for emergency use.  She'd rather anger Julian by spending his money anyway.  Besides that, she had never really appreciated the inheritance.  She had always felt like it was a payment for being the whore her father had sold her as.  After her little speech, Ivy was feeling full of power.  She shoved Julian's arm away from her, causing him to drop the brandy that was in the other hand.  He looked at her with fury and she stared back in defiance.  "Oh, poor Julian has lost his only friend," Ivy mocked.

Julian smiled devilishly, "No matter.  I'll be getting something much sweeter tonight, anyway."

"What could you possibly mean?  Isn't your little Crepe Suzanne out of town?"

"All too true light of my life, but we are husband and wife.  In that kind of arrangement you give and take, wouldn't you agree, my Sweet?"

Ivy was getting nervous.  She could handle Julian when he was sober, but was an even more determined man when he was drunk and didn't think about the consequences of his actions.  "I'm afraid I just don't know what you're babbling about," she nonchalantly lied.

"Oh, too bad.  I guess you may have forgotten my little iceberg.  It's been about thirteen years now, hasn't it?  Well, I figure since you're taking advantage of your position in this arrangement, I'll take advantage of mine."  With that he forcefully grabbed Ivy and began sloppily kissing her neck, "You're still as lovely as ever for an Ice Princess."

Outraged by his actions, Ivy yelled, "Get your filthy hands off of me you bastard."  Then she made a mistake.  She slapped him.

He stood there for a moment in drunken silence and surprise, and then the anger grew within him.  "You worthless B***H," he bellowed as he sent her reeling into the table of the foyer with a powerful blow to her face.

Slumped over the table, she saw a drop of blood fall onto her pale blue jacket.  Ivy reached up to her mouth and then looked at her hand and the floor to discover them both splattered with small drops of her deep red blood.  She didn't have any more time to think though because Julian grabbed her by her hair and began dragging her up the long staircase by it.  Ivy yelped in pain, but his only reply was, "Shut-up and spare us both you conniving trollop.  There's no one here to help you anyway."

When they reached Ivy's room, Julian, still holding her by her hair, slammed the door and locked it, then threw her on the bed.  She tried to get up, but he pushed her down again.  He was too strong for her to fight.  He began tearing off her clothes and kissing her neck again.

This wasn't right.  She despised Julian.  But she was too weak to fight him.  She had to be strong.  He may take her body, but he would never take her soul.  That belonged to one man alone…even if he didn't want either of them.  There was only one thing for her to do.  Remain unaffected.  She wouldn't let her husband see how much she was hurt by what he was doing to her.

                        *******************************************

Two Hours Later…

Julian sat across the room smoking a cigar and nursing a fresh brandy his other hand.  He was wearing his best suit and smirk.  Then he saw the body on the bed begin to stir.  "Welcome back to the world, my sweet.  You dozed off.  You always did like a nap after a good 'roll in the hay."

Ivy sat up in her bed, clad only the ripped and blood stained cream slip she had been wearing under her clothes.  Her scalp was sore and her whole body ached.  She heard his voice from across the room and it all came back to her.  Ivy lost all of her earlier resolve to remain unaffected and shot off the bed towards Julian in anger.  "YOU SON OF A B***H!  How dare you!!!"

Julian held her back and laughed, "Really my Dear, how can I not?  You are my wife after all."

She took a swing at him and he caught her arm, "Now, now, after that scene downstairs earlier I would have thought you would have learned your lesson.  NEVER mess with a Crane man."

Ivy couldn't stand it any longer.  She kicked him in the shin with all of the energy that was left in her.  He reacted with a punch that made her head spin and sent her to the floor.  She gasped in pain.  But he wasn't through with her yet.  Julian kicked hard in the back.  Her eyes widened, her back arched, and her mouth opened, but she was too consumed with pain to scream.  He kicked her once more, this time in the head.  

The last thing she heard was the downstairs door slam.  Then everything turned black.

************************************************************************


	7. Chapter Seven

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 7**

            _Lopez-Fitzgerald House_

Ethan hopped out of his car and practically ran to the door.  He could hardly wait to see Theresa, the love of his life.  The love of his life!  He was so ecstatic that he wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  He waited impatiently for someone to answer his knock.

Suddenly the door flew open and an expectant Theresa beamed at Ethan before she threw her arms around his neck.  "Ethan, I can't tell you how utterly happy I am!  I've dreamed of this for so long."

"I couldn't have described it better," Ethan smiled back.  With that, he pulled her away a little and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.  His pulse soared and he could tell by the quickening of her heartbeat that Theresa was exhilarated as well.

"Let's go to the garden so we can have some privacy while we talk," Theresa said as she took his hand and led him to a bench by her mama's irises.

"What could you possibly want to talk about," Ethan teased.

Theresa gently punched his arm, "Like you don't already know.  Did you talk to your mother yet?"

"Yes and she explained the all mysterious 'plan' to me.  Actually, she gave me this note for you."

"Have you read it yet," Theresa inquired.

"No, it was sealed," said Ethan playfully.

"Well, aren't you a noble young man," Theresa laughed as she opened the note.

********************************  _The Note_  ******************************

Dearest Theresa,

        I want to take the time to say congratulations and welcome to the family.  You're a marvelous and charming young lady with a fabulous talent for fashion and a great love for my son.  I hope you know how fortunate you are to have won his heart.  I for one am very thankful that he has someone as wonderful as you in his life.

        Although I may be enthusiastic about the happiness Ethan has found with you, I must warn you, not everyone will be so pleased.  Namely Julian and Alistair.  Might I be right when I assume also that your brother, Luis will be a little angry to say the least?  It will be a hard road for you and Ethan in the near future, but as they say, 'Love Conquers All.'  In time, the waves will settle and then you and Ethan will be able to live your lives happily and together.  All I've ever wanted for my children is happiness – and I know Ethan has found it in you.

        One last thing before I close.  For the sake of our plan, please don't take any of my actions to heart.  Anything I say or do is for your future happiness with my son and we must be convincing if everything is to work out.  I hope you understand, Dearest.  

                                                With love from Mother,

                                                               **Ivy**

*******************************  _End Note_  ******************************

Theresa smiled at the closing as she refolded Ivy's note and put it back in its envelope.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense.  What did it say," Ethan pouted.

Theresa laughed, "Oh, that's between me and your mother.  All you need to know is that everything is under control.  Now, what all did she tell you about the plan?"

"That we can't tell anyone, even Pilar, in order to make it all believable."

"Right, _and_ we should wait to tell Gwen until your mother is there in order to make it look real.  Gwen won't believe it's over unless you say so in front of your mother."

"Exactly.  She also told me that I'd have to be the one to break it to Father and Grandfather.  So it wouldn't look suspicious."

"Ouch.  I don't envy you that one."

"Yes, well, I don't envy you having to tell Luis.  Would you like me to do it?"

"Mios dio," exclaimed Pilar from behind them.

"Mama!  How long have you been there?"

"Long enough.  Ethan, no matter what you and Theresa may feel for each other, your family will never allow you to be together.  Your wedding to Gwen means the world to your mother and you know how Julian and Alistair can be."

"I understand your concerns Pilar, but I don't care.  I love Theresa, and love is all that matters.  My mother once told me that."

"I will not let this happen.  It will tear both of our families apart.  I have seen the result of star-crossed lovers before and it was not a happy ending."

"Mama nothing is going to keep me from Ethan," Theresa looked her mother in the eye.

"Theresa, don't make me out to be an ogre.  If you will not do this of your own free will, I will have no choice to make you quit your job with Mrs. Crane."

"Mama, I love you and I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to keep us apart, I'll leave.  I'm eighteen and free to make my own choices now.  I'm not a child."

Pilar sighed, "Yes, I know.  I cannot tell you what to do anymore, but be warned.  The two of you being together can only bring disaster to our families."

"Thank you, Pilar.  You're like a second mother to me and I appreciate this," Ethan said with sincerity.

"Well, I must head back to the mansion now.  I've been a little overwhelmed with extra work lately with the wedding plans.  There are few things I want to finish before I go in tomorrow.  I'm sure I won't get much done with the storm that's brewing.  Good-night."

"Good-night, Mama."

When Pilar had gone, Ethan turned to Theresa, "You know, Pilar is right.  My mother may be on our side, but that still leaves a lot of other people who will be furious about this.  I think we better play it down for a while, just until we have everything figured out.  And when the time is right, we'll tell Gwen."

"I think you're right, Ethan," Theresa said lovingly.

"Well, it's late.  I should get going.  I have to stop at the office to check on some things.  I've had twice as much work lately now that Grandfather disinherited my Father."

"Okay, but call me first thing in the morning?"

"Of course, who else would I call," Ethan replied playfully.  Then he gave her one last tender kiss before he got into his car and took off for Crane Industries.

***********************************************************************


	8. Chapter Eight

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 8 

            _Crane Mansion_

'How strange," thought Pilar.  She looked at her watch and noted the time.  It was only half past seven and all was dark and quiet at the mansion.  She hadn't seen Mr. Crane's car when she arrived outside, but Mrs. Crane's car was parked out in front.

Pilar pulled out her key and unlocked the door.  The mansion looked abandoned.  As she entered the dark foyer, Pilar almost tripped on something.  She looked down and noticed the shopping bags Ivy had discarded by the door earlier in the day.  As Pilar reached down to pick up the bags, she heard a car drive up and squinted as she looked into the headlights of the approaching vehicle to see who was coming.  She stepped outside the still open door while the car shut off.

Sam got out of his car and shut the door.  "Hey Pilar."

"Sam, you're here again."

"Yes, well, I'm here to see Julian and Ethan.  Are either of them around?"

"Well, I saw Ethan just before I came and Julian doesn't seem to be home.  I'm sure he'll be home soon, though.  It's not usual for him to be out after seven.  Would you like to come in and wait?"

"I don't know.  Is Ivy home?  I had a little run in with her today at the hospital and I'm just trying to steer clear of her," Sam replied cautiously.

"Well, her car is here, but all is quiet.  If she is home, she must already be asleep."

Sam hesitated for a moment then relented, "Alright.  Why don't we go inside, it's a chilly night."

Pilar led the way inside, but when she flipped on the lights, she stopped short in the doorway.  Sam looked over her shoulder at the scene that lay before them.  

He could see her hat, handbag, and keys lying on the table in the ample foyer, but that wasn't what disturbed him.  Sam moved Pilar aside and proceeded in.  There was broken glass on the floor along with small, dried droplets of blood that started at the table and led to the stairs.  Pilar was in shock, "Oh my God."  She bolted up the stairs and Sam began to follow, taking in the scene on the stairs.  There was the prominent stain of blood on the stairs along with a cream heeled sandal.  Then, something caught his eye.  As he got closer, Sam recognized the familiar object.  It was the locket he had given Ivy over twenty years ago.  He picked it up.  There was something seriously wrong here.  The scene left on the steps and in the foyer could have meant almost anything.  Maybe someone in a clumsy, drunken stupor for example.  But the locket with its broken clasp was a completely different story.  No matter what state she was in, Ivy would never leave the locket out for their secrets to be found out.  That's when his reverie was broken by Pilar's scream.  

Sam ran up the stairs two at a time, slipping the locket into his pocket without thinking.  He rounded the corner on the dark second floor hallway and entered a room on the right with the door open and the lights on.  The sight before him was worse than anything he could ever have imagined.

A crying and praying Pilar was kneeling on the floor, and she was crying over the lifeless body of Ivy.  Sam didn't know what to do.  After about a minute and a half of helplessness, he recovered and knelt down next to Pilar and embraced her as he looked at Ivy.  

Ivy was wearing nothing but a torn and blood stained cream slip and the ever-present large diamond on her left ring finger.  There was trail of dried blood trickling down from both her nose and the corner of her mouth.  Her left eye was purple and her right cheek red and swollen, as if she had be slapped.  Sam could see bruises in the shape of fingerprints on her arms and neck.  He felt sick to his stomach.  Who would do something like this?  He wanted to reach out and touch her one last time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  Sam was certain she was gone, and even though he had told himself so many times that she didn't matter to him anymore, he knew it was a lie.  Why else would he feel like a part of him had just died?

Sam pulled Pilar away from his shoulder.  "We have to do something, Pilar.  We can't just sit here and hope she'll wake up.  I don't think that's going to happen."

Pilar started crying again, "Sam, she can't be gone.  Ethan will be devastated.  He loves her so much.  And so do I, even though at times I felt like she was an extra child to take care of.  I've been working for her since she was thirteen."  Pilar continued sobbing.

"We've got to call the hospital…and Ethan.  He should be the first to know."  Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye.  He hadn't looked back at Ivy's body since he had started talking to Pilar.

Now he turned around completely.  She was moving!  "Pilar, look," Sam nearly shouted as his eyes began to well up with happiness.  "She's still alive!"

Pilar started praying again and thanking God for miracles as Sam got down closer to Ivy.  "Ivy, wake up.  Can you hear me?  It's Sam.  We need you to wake up."

Ivy answered in a whisper, "Sam?  What are you doing here?  What's going on?  Pilar?  Pilar, where are you," she was getting frantic.

Pilar rushed over, "I'm right here, Mrs. Crane.  What happened to you?"

"I vaguely recall a few things, but – aauugh!"  Ivy called out and cringed in pain as she tried to move.

"We can talk about it later.  Right now we need to get you to the hospital.  Pilar, go and call an ambulance.  I'll get the sick bastard that–"

"NO," Ivy shouted.

Sam and Pilar were shocked.

Ivy could feel her eyelids growing heavy as she began to speak, "You can't.  I'm fine.  No hospital.  No police investigation.  I don't want this getting out.  The Cranes.…"  With that her head dropped back down on the floor.

Pilar put the phone back in its cradle.  "She's right Sam.  The Cranes are known worldwide.  If it was found out that Mrs. Crane had been attacked in her own home and hospitalized, there would be no end to the media attention and no rest for anyone."

"I know, but there's no denying that she needs medical attention, Pilar.  What are we supposed to do?  I'm the Chief of Police.  I can't just turn my head to something like this, and I'd bet my badge that Julian had something to do with this.  He probably hired a hit man or a burglar.    That's probably why he's not home."

"I can't argue with you on that point, Sam.  But you can do your investigating later."

"Right.  Well, I'll take her out of town somewhere and get her medical attention.  You stall with Ethan and everyone else until I call you.  Tell them that Ivy will call soon to let them know where she is," Sam said as he scooped Ivy up in his arms.

"Alright.  I'll help you out."

After Sam had laid Ivy down in the back seat of his car and placed his coat around her, he started the engine and sped out of the driveway and Harmony.

"Oh dear God," Pilar looked skyward.  "I pray that she'll be alright."

************************************************************************


	9. Chapter Nine

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 9 

            _Hospital Somewhere Out of Town_

Sam ran into the emergency room doors carrying an unconscious Ivy.  Well, he wasn't really sure if she was unconscious or just sleeping, but he hadn't bothered to try and wake her.  She was still wrapped in his coat and breathing steadily.  'That has to be a good sign,' Sam silently prayed to himself.

After Sam had laid Ivy down in the backseat and driven away, all he could think about was her.  He couldn't believe that this was happening.  He had never seen Ivy like this.  He had always thought her too strong and sure of herself to have something like this happen.  

Sam had driven for about an hour, not noticing the road signs or the other cars.  Finally, when he thought they were far enough out of town, he had pulled off the interstate into this small town.  He wasn't even sure where they were, but he had followed the hospital signs and raced into the emergency room with Ivy in his arms.

Sam stood there, not sure what to do next when someone in hospital scrubs approached him.  "What happened to her," the nurse asked as she led them to a small room.

"I – I'm not sure I found her like this outside," Sam lied.  He hadn't found her outside, but he still wasn't sure exactly what had happened to Ivy, although he knew someone must have broken in and attacked her.

"Well," the nurse said, "I just paged the doctor, but I need a name for these emergency room forms.  Do you know her name?"

Sam panicked.  He couldn't tell her.  That would defeat the purpose of going out of town.  "No, I don't."

"Well, we need to have a name.  Pick something.  Anything.  I need to have a name for legal reasons."

Sam's mind raced.  He had to think of a name fast.  What would it be…Madeline….  When he and Ivy had been dating…before Julian…she had told him her middle name was Madeline.  Ivy Madeline Winthrop.

"Madeline," Sam gushed, "Madeline Bennet."

"Madeline Bennet it is then.  Pretty good name for being on the spot."

The doctor entered then and they shooed Sam out to finish the forms.  But he made them promise to let him know what was wrong so he could take care of her.  

***********************************************

            _Forty-five Minutes Later…_

Sam had been pacing the floor for a half hour now.  What was taking so long?  'They haven't even updated me.  Something must be terribly wrong.'

Finally, the door opened and the nurse came out.  "Well Sir, she's going to be okay, but she'll need this prescription for pain," the nurse said handing him a slip of paper, "and she needs to rest.  It isn't necessary for her to stay in the hospital.  Unless there is no place else for her to go," the nurse raised her eyebrows, as she looked Sam in the eye.

"I'll take care of her."

"Good.  Now, go fill that prescription at that counter and then you can come and get Madeline.  She's still asleep, so you may have to carry her out again."

Sam did as he was told and after he had retrieved the prescription and Ivy, he laid her down in the backseat again and got into the driver's seat.  "What am I supposed to do now?"

************************************************************************


	10. Chapter Ten

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 10 

            _Cheap Motel_

After leaving the hospital, Sam had decided that it would be best to find someplace in town to stay for the night.  It was getting late and bringing Madeline, er…Ivy, back like this was impossible.  She needed rest and she wouldn't get it at home with all of the questioning that was sure to come.

Sam pulled into a cheap motel not far from an all-night Target and a small diner.  After checking in, he got Ivy from the car, brought her to the room, and laid her down on the lone large bed.  He debated on what to do next.  He needed to call Pilar and Grace to let them know what was going on.  But first things first, Ivy needed to cleaned up.  Sam went to the bathroom and wet a wash clothe with warm water and returned to Ivy's side by the bed.  Gently so as not to wake her, he started to wipe away the dried blood by her nose and mouth and the small drops that had splattered onto her arms.  Then he put her medication and a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed in case she woke up and was in pain.  Lastly, he tucked her under the covers in an almost fatherly way so she would be warm.

All tasks completed, Sam settled into a chair across the room, took out his cell phone, and dialed Pilar at home.  She answered after the first ring.  "Hello?"

"Pilar, it's Sam."

"Sam, thank God.  Is she all right?  What happened?"

"She's fine.  Just some bruises.  They sent along some painkillers for her, but she's still sleeping."

"Sam, you didn't tell anyone who she is, did you?"

"No.  I said her name was Madeline Bennet.  Pilar, I don't even know where we are, but we're staying here tonight.  The nurse said that she needed her rest.  If Ethan questions you, tell him that his mother had to go out of town, but that she'll call tomorrow.  She should be awake by then."

"Alright, Sam.  Take good care of her."

"Of course, and one more thing, Pilar."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to call Grace so she doesn't worry, but I'm not going to tell her the real reason I'm out of town and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything either."

"I understand, Sam.  Good-bye.  
  


"Bye, Pilar."  Sam hung up the phone and called Grace.  He made up some story about being out of town for a police case he couldn't tell her about.  She accepted his lie and he told her he'd be home sometime tomorrow.

Sam got up and walked across the room to check on Ivy.  She was still asleep, but she was shivering, despite the covers.  He looked at his watch.  11:00.  Well, it had been a long day and he needed some sleep, too.  Sam carefully lifted the covers of the bed and slipped under them next to Ivy.  She was still shivering so he got closer to her and put his arms around her.  Despite everything that she had gone through today, Sam could still smell the scent of jasmine wafting up from her tender, bruised skin.   Ivy had stopped shivering now, so Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep.

************************************************************************


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hey!  I just wanted to shout a thank you to all those who have given me feedback:  KiKi-ChErRy88, Isobel, Cosmic Teardrop, Laravia, and Ivy Crane.  It's to know I have readers, but you guys are so enthusiastic…it's fabulous!  LOL, anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to.

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 11 

            _Crane Mansion_

Ethan scratched his head in confusion.  He had looked everywhere for his mother and couldn't find her.  Her room was locked, but he hadn't seen her car outside this morning.  He had tried her cell phone, but there was no answer.  Then Pilar walked into the room.  "Hi, Pilar."

"Hello, Ethan," Pilar looked down.

"Do you know where my mother is?  Her door is locked, but her car is gone and she's not answering her cell phone.  I'm starting to get worried.  It's not like her to just disappear."

"Do not worry, Ethan.  She left to go out of town on some business last night while you were out and she didn't bring her cell phone along.  She told me to tell you that she will call sometime today so you don't worry."  

"Oh, alright.  Well, I'm going to go find Theresa.  I'll see you later, Pilar," Ethan said as he left the mansion.

Pilar breathed a sigh of relief; Ethan had bought her lie.  After Sam had left with Ivy the night before, Pilar had acted on her instincts.  She had moved Ivy's car to the back of the garage, put the bags and Ivy's other things from the foyer away in her room and locked the door.  Then she had cleaned up the foyer and stairs, making sure she had gotten all of the bloodstains out.  She hadn't seen Julian yet today, but she suspected that he must be home.  When she had arrived that morning, there was a glass of fresh brandy sitting on a table in the living room and Julian's car was parked out in the front of the mansion.

As if to confirm her suspicions, Julian walked into the room, carrying yet another glass of brandy.  "Well, well, Pilar, I am glad you're here."

"Good morning, Mr. Crane."

"I suppose you're wondering where your dear Mistress Ivy is this morning," Julian sneered.

"Actually, no, Mr. Crane," Pilar answered assertively.

"Wonderful.  Then perhaps you can answer a question for me.  Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come, come now, Pilar.  Give me a little more credit than that.  I know you're wise to the events of last evening.  You'd be running all over the house this morning if you didn't know where Ivy was.  Just make it easy and tell me where she is."

"Even if I did know where she was Mr. Crane, I would not tell you her whereabouts without her permission.  I got a call last night saying that she was all right and there should be another call coming today.  That's all I know."  

Pilar had turned to leave when Julian stopped her.  "Pilar, you know how upset Alistair would be if any of this became public.  He's a very domineering man, especially when things don't go his way."  

Julian gave her a threatening look, but Pilar kept her sanctimonious calm, "I understand, Mr. Crane."

************************************************************************


	12. Chapter Twelve

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 12 

            _Lopez-Fitzgerald House_

Theresa slipped on her thin coat and checked herself in the front hall mirror one last time.  She was on her way to work and wanted to look perfect.  After all, she'd surely see Ethan!  "You look okay to me," she said to her reflection.

She opened the front door and was startled for a moment.  "Ethan, what are you doing here?  Not that I'm not glad to see you," Theresa slyly smiled and kissed his cheek.  "But I have to go to work.  It wouldn't do to be late for your mother!  What would she think of me then?"

Ethan looked a little troubled.  "Ethan, is something wrong?"  Theresa's mind raced to the worst possible scenario.  "Have you changed your mind about us?"

Ethan responded to quickly, "No, of course not!  I love you, Theresa, and I always will.  It's my mother."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know.  I think so.  I looked all over for her this morning and couldn't find her.  Then Pilar told me that she left town without her cell phone last night, but that she would call later.  It's not that I don't believe Pilar, but it's just not like Mother to go somewhere and not tell me first."

They had left Theresa's house and were nearing the wharf now, holding hands as those in love do.  "I'm sure she's fine, Ethan.  You're mother is an incredibly strong woman and she loves you to pieces.  If anything was wrong, she'd tell you."

"Yeah," he said brightening, "I guess you're right."

"In the meantime, I guess that means I have the day off," Theresa chimed happily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does.  What would the love of my life like to do?"

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

'Uh-oh,' Theresa thought.  'This can't be good.'

Theresa and Ethan slowly turned around, only to be face to face with Gwen, arms crossed and eyes flaming.

"Answer me!  Ethan, what is Theresa to you?"

"Gwen, calm down," Ethan started, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"My Mother was right.  Theresa, I trusted you, but now I find out that you're nothing but the little gold-digging trollop my mother always pegged you to be."

"Gwen, don't talk to Theresa like that," Ethan spoke severely.

"Or you'll what, Ethan Crane?  This is unbelievable.  You know our families won't stand for this.  I can't deal with this right now.  I'm going home to discuss this with my Mother, and then I'm going to call your mother, Ethan.  Oh, won't she be heartbroken," Gwen said coldly.  "Then I think I'll make a little call to Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald.  I'm sure he won't be too happy either.  Well, ta-ta you two.  Enjoy your LAST afternoon together," Gwen laughed as she stalked away.

"Ethan, I think she's lost it," Theresa looked scared.

"Don't worry.  My mother is on our side and Luis isn't even here.  He's still out of town with Sheridan."

"You're right.  Everything will work out."

"I hope so.  I just hope that Mother's plan will still work now that Gwen knows."

"Can we wait until your mother gets back to town to spring into action?"

"That's the other thing that bothers me about my mother disappearing so suddenly.  Why would she leave when we had something this big underway?"

************************************************************************


	13. Chapter Thirteen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 13 

            _Cheap Motel Out Of Town_

Ivy slowly began to wake up.  Her scalp ached, her face felt numb, and she was sore all over.  It was as if her entire body was one large bruise.  She started to recall the argument she'd had the night before, but she couldn't remember about what or with whom.  Nothing else came back to her.  She opened her eyes and looked around her.  Nothing looked familiar.  'Where am I?'  Though she recognized nothing around her, Ivy had felt the strangest sense of calm and safety all night as she slept.  She thought she was alone until she heard a shower in the background.  'Well, I'll just wait and find out who's here with me.  Maybe they can tell me what happened.'  She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand:  7:17 a.m.  

While she sat there waiting, she decided to go over some things in her head.  'Full name:  Ivy Madeline Winthrop Crane.  Age:  you'd never admit that, even to yourself.  Marital Status:  ugh…Julian Crane.  Children:  one son, three daughters.  Well, at least I don't have complete amnesia.  I just can't remember what happened, where I am, or how I got here,' Ivy thought sarcastically to herself.  Then she heard the shower shut off so she sat up in the bed, folded her hands, and waited patiently to get an explanation.

A few minutes later Sam Bennet walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.  "Oh, I'm glad you're awake," he smiled slightly.

Ivy sat on the bed, unable to move.  She must have completely lost her mind.  Would she really forget a night with Sam?  Could she really have convinced him to spend a night with her?  'Dammit, Ivy!  You promised yourself, for everyone's sake…"

"I see you're a little confused," Sam came closer and sat down on the side of the bed.  "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No, and I'm sorry, Sam.  I know I've been chasing you all year, but I promised myself this wouldn't happen," Ivy bit her lip and looked down shamefully.  "If you'll just excuse me for a couple of minutes, I'll get dressed and leave.  Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.  I don't remember anyway," She attempted to throw off the covers, but Sam stopped her.

"You really don't remember, do you," he said, almost amazed.

Ivy shook her head.

"Well, I guess I should tell you then.  It might jog your memory."

"Alright."

"Okay, here goes.  I came up to the mansion last night to talk to Julian and Ethan about the police board when I ran into Pilar.  She had just arrived and told me that no one was home and that I could wait for their return.  I agreed, but when Pilar turned on the lights, the foyer was in a shambles.  Not only that, but there was a mess all the way up the stairs as well."  

Sam stopped and looked Ivy in the eye.  She was listening intently, like a child to a bedtime story.  He obviously hadn't hit anything yet, so he continued.  "That site combined with the fact that the mansion was so dark and quiet at such an early hour didn't seem right, so we followed the trail up the stairs.  That's when I heard Pilar scream.  I ran to the open door that she had gone into and saw what had made her scream.  Ivy, it was you.  You were lying on the floor of your bedroom unconscious.  We thought you were dead.  The mess in the foyer and on the stairs was glass and blood.  YOUR blood.  Ivy, you were attacked last night."

Ivy felt her eyes grow as she inhaled deeply through her nose.  The terrible memory came floating back to her now.  She looked down to confirm the memory by seeing her torn and bloodied cream slip.  

"Ivy, are you alright?"

"Um, yes I'll be fine.  How did I get here?"

"You came to for a minute and when we tried to take you to the Harmony Hospital, you objected.  Something about publicity and not wanting the international media attention.  Then you went out again.  Pilar and I decided that it would be best to take you to an out of town hospital where people might not recognize you.  I mean we didn't really know what had happened.  After I had you checked out in the emergency room it was late and they said you needed rest, so I brought you here.  I don't know exactly where we are, but I called Pilar to let her know you were okay and she was going to relay the message to anyone who asked about you."

"And you – you stayed with me all night and held me, didn't you," Ivy asked.

"Yes, how did you know?  I hardly slept and I didn't notice you waking up."

"I don't know.  I just felt this overwhelming sense of – calm and safety when I woke up.  That's all."

"Oh, well, here," Sam, said handing Ivy the bottle of pills he had gotten the night before.  "You're supposed to take these for the pain."

Ivy took the bottle from Sam's outstretched hand and read the label:

            _Bennet, Madeline_

_            Take 4 times daily every 4-6 hours as the pain persists._

Sam noticed her reading curiously, "I didn't want to give them your name.  It would have defeated the purpose of leaving Harmony, but they had to have a name for the forms.  I had to pick one fast, so I gave them my name."

Ivy looked up at Sam, "You remembered my middle name?"  She was touched by his small gesture.

"I remember a lot of things," he responded as he got up.  Ivy saw the concern, love, and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's in the past," he replied.  "What we need to do now is figure things out and get back to Harmony.  There will be a lot of people worried about you.  I went over to Target and picked some things up for you," Sam said, pointing to a bag on the chair.  "I was in a hurry last night and didn't think to have Pilar pack some things for you.  Here's my cell phone so you can call Ethan and let him know you're all right.  Pilar was going to tell him that you left town on business last night and didn't bring your phone, but that you'd call him today.  You better stick with that story for now.  While you make your phone call and clean up, I'm going to go get us some breakfast.  Do you think you'll need any help?"

Ivy shook her head as she slowly got up from the bed.

"Okay.  I'll be back soon."  Sam opened the door and turned to leave.

"Sam!"

"Yes, Ivy?"

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

************************************************************************


	14. Chapter Fourteen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 14 

            _Cheap Motel Out Of Town_

Ivy called Ethan on his cell phone while he was in the park with Theresa.  She had finally convinced him that she was fine and nothing peculiar was going on.  When he said she sounded distracted she had told him that she had run into a wall looking for the bathroom in the middle of the night and that she was still a little sore.  Well, that lie was partially true.  She was still sore.  At least she wouldn't have to explain the bruises she was sure she had.  Ivy hadn't had the courage to look in the mirror yet.

She sauntered over to the chair where the bag was, emptied its contents onto the bed and began sorting through it.  Toothbrush, long-sleeved lavender cotton tee shirt, jeans, a pair of white socks, canvas shoes, and undergarments.  Ivy blushed in spite of herself.  It was true; at one time she and Sam had been very intimate.  They had known every curve of each other's bodies, but that was a long time ago.  She was a little embarrassed at the thought of Sam picking out and buying undergarments for her.  'Well,' she thought, 'if I'm embarrassed, poor Sam must have been mortified picking out things like this in public and having to pay for them when he was all alone.  It was really quite sweet of him.'

Ivy went to the bathroom and instinctively locked the door behind her.  She set her things on the vanity and looked in the mirror for the first time.  She sighed, "I really am a sight."  Her cheek was still a little swollen and her eye purple from Julian's blow, not to mention the bruises on her arms and upper body.  She looked down and the long-sleeved lavender tee shirt.  It had a high cut neck.  Hopefully it would cover all of the bruises.  "Sam certainly was thinking."

Ivy removed her slip and tossed it in the garbage, realizing that it had been the _only_ thing she had been wearing.  "Well, it's over and done with."  Then she showered quickly and put on the clothes Sam had bought for her.  She couldn't remember the last time she had worn a pair of jeans.  Certainly not in the last twenty years.  She felt out of place in them yet strangely comfortable.  She combed her fingers through her wet hair and proceeded to brush her teeth.  When she was done she laid her toothbrush next to the other one on the vanity.  As a final preparation, she looked in the mirror as she bit her lips to give them some color.  She flipped her hair upside down once then opened the door to the bathroom.

Sam was sitting on the neatly made bed with a box of bagels and two cups of coffee next to him.  "I see it takes you just as long to get ready when you don't have any of your gear," he laughed.  She joined his laughter, and then they both stopped.  A comment like that alluded to the intimacy they had once shared.  There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you for the clothes.  They fit nicely."

"Oh, it was no problem.  Sit down and have some breakfast so we can talk."

Ivy sat down cross-legged on the bed and sipped the coffee Sam handed her.

"So," Sam began, "did you remember anything else while I was gone?"

"A little."  Ivy wasn't going to volunteer any information.

"Let's talk about it.  I am the Chief of Police you know."

Ivy shifted on the bed.  The air was uncomfortable again.  "Sam, that's exactly why I don't want to talk about it.  Like it or not, I am a Crane now, and there are some things that we just don't talk about because they are not to be made public."

"Ivy, you can't live like this.  Now I want some answers.  No, I demand some.  I think you owe it to me to let me know what's going on.  I almost lost you yesterday."  Oops.  He knew Ivy had heard his slip to by the look she was giving him.  "I mean--we almost lost you."

She knew he was right. She had to tell him…everything.  She couldn't keep these secrets anymore.  "Alright Sam.  You deserve to know the truth, about a couple of things.  But the first is something you can do nothing about, are we understood?"  Sam nodded his head.  "And please don't interrupt," she added.  "No matter how angry you get.  It will only make what I have to say harder."

Ivy took a deep breath to prepare herself.  "I got home yesterday from shopping and the hospital at about 4:30.  I walked in to find Julian and Ethan talking in the living room.  Julian went to the library and I had a nice talk with Ethan.  Then Ethan left and while I was still in the foyer, Julian came.  He was drunk.  I could tell by the slur of his speech and the smell of his breath.  He had a glass of brandy in one hand.  He started questioning me about our marriage and made a few advances.  When I refused him he just got angry and then he slapped me."  She saw Sam's jaw tighten in anger.  "Remember, you promised me."  Then Ivy continued.  "I was distracted when I saw that I was bleeding.  Julian took the chance to grab me by the hair and drag me up the stairs by it.  When we got to my room he locked the door, threw me on the bed, and began tearing at my clothes….  I blocked the rest out I guess, because the next thing I remember is waking up on the bed and seeing him smile from across the room.  I got angry and lunged at him.  He just laughed at me while he held, me back so I kicked him.  He was furious.  He punched me to the ground.  Then he kicked me.  Once in my back and then in the back of my head.  Then I woke up here."

Sam was stunned.  She'd just relayed the whole ugly event to him and not even flinched.  It was like she thought it was completely normal and wasn't even phased.  Ivy certainly was a strong woman.  "That bastard."

"Really Sam, I'm okay now.  There's nothing that can be done.  I am his wife after all.  For the past thirteen years in name only.  Until yesterday that is," Ivy spoke with bitterness in her last sentence.

"Ivy, rape is still rape, whether it's a stranger or your husband."

"Please Sam, just let it go.  I hate to think what Alistair would do if any of this got out."

Sam sighed, "I don't agree with you, but I see your point.  But if this happens again –"

"Thank you.  I appreciate it."  Ivy got up, not sure how to start the rest of her speech.  "I have to tell you something else now.  I've kept it from you for too long, and now with Ethan finding love, I can't keep it a secret any longer."

"What secret, Ivy?"  Sam got up and joined her.

"Sam, it's about Ethan.  He – he's – he's our son.  Yours and mine."

Ivy didn't get a second chance to think because she felt a sharp slap against her face.

"How could you keep something like this from me," Sam yelled.

That was it.  He wasn't even going to give her a chance to explain.  'He should have just left in my room to die,' Ivy thought.

Ivy looked up at him.  A single tear rolled down her cheek.  Never before, despite everything she had been through, had Sam ever seen Ivy come near to crying.  Before he could stop her, Ivy ran for the door and slammed it behind her.

************************************************************************


	15. Chapter Fifteen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 15 

            _Crane Mansion_

Julian sat alone in his library sipping brandy out of a tumbler.  He'd always liked his brandy, but the last year he'd become more of a drinker than ever before.  

He got to thinking about the last evenings events and smiled to himself.  He'd had a good talk with Pilar this morning.  Everything was understood.  But she still knew more than she was letting on.  'Well,' Julian pondered, 'I wonder what Pilar knows about my wife's little secret.  She has been known to be Ivy's confidant.'

"I think it's time to do a little investigating," Julian said to himself as he left the library and headed for the stairs.

Julian arrived in front of Ivy's room and slowly opened the now unlocked door.  He was happy to find the room spotless.  "That Pilar is a miracle working when comes to removing bloodstains.  I'll have to commend her on a job well done.  Now, where to start.  The desk would be a little too obvious."  He began his search, careful not to make a mess.  Julian searched the closet, drawers, shoe racks, jewelry boxes, behind pictures and mirrors, under the chairs, and even the desk as a last resort.  He came up empty handed.  

"Well, I guess my wife is more clever than I give her credit for.  If it weren't for all of the suspicious behavior she and Pilar have been prone to the last few months, I'd be inclined to believe that there was no secret at all."  Then Julian thought of one place he hadn't checked for the mystic papers.  He eyed the large bed, almost laughing, "Wouldn't it be a hoot if Ivy's all important documents were hidden under the mattress of her oh-so-cold bed?  Oh, Julian, get a hold of yourself.  That's impossible.  It would be too easy."  He stared at the bed for a couple more minutes.  "Oh, what the hell.  I've checked every other place."

With that he took several strides over to the bed and lifted up the left bottom corner.  To Julian's astonishment, he found a large manila envelope.  "Hello," he cooed to the paper.  "What have we here."  He proceeded to tear open the envelope and read every paper he found within it.

Julian felt his blood begin to boil as he finished reading the last document – a letter addressed to Sam Bennet in Ivy's penmanship.  "Oh, Ivy, you're going to pay dearly for this.  I know just the person to figure out you're punishment."  Julian tore out of the room, papers in hand.  Alistair was certainly going to be surprised….

***********************************************************************


	16. Chapter Sixteen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 16 

            _Cheap Motel Out Of Town_

Sam stood stunned.  How could he have been so insensitive?  Sure he had been angry and with good reason, but Ivy had been through a lot, especially the last couple of days.  She was just trying to clear the air by being honest and open.  And he had ruined it.  He hadn't even waited to hear of the whole story.  He had just hauled off and slapped her.  

Then, everything made sense.  That's why Ivy had left all those years ago.  Buy why?  "I would have taken care of her and Ethan," Sam thought out loud.  He started pacing the room.  "I can't imagine why she didn't tell me about our son.  I proved to her on many occasions that I loved her.  There has to be some sort of explanation.  Of course there is, but I didn't wait to hear it.  I've got to find her."  With that, Sam grabbed his coat and bolted out the door.

Once outside, Sam took a good look around.  Ivy had left about fifteen minutes ago.  There were only a couple of places around the motel and she couldn't have gotten far on foot in the short time she'd been gone.  He decided to check the diner first.  It was the closest and it was where he had gotten breakfast this morning.  The lady behind the counter had been friendly and would more than likely be willing to help him out.

Sam pushed open the glass door and found that he wasn't going to need the friendly lady's help.  Ivy was sitting alone in a booth, idly staring into a cup of coffee.  He walked up to the booth and when she didn't look up, he lamely attempted at some humor, "Well ma'am, I don't suppose you'd let me buy that cup of coffee since I'm pretty sure you don't have any money along.  You don't want to end up washing dishes just for some coffee, do you?"  Ivy looked up then, but her expression showed no signs of laughter.

Sam gripped the locket in his pants pocket.  He had forgotten it was there.  He continued to hold it tightly as he sat down across from Ivy.  "Look, I'm sorry.  I know you've been through a lot and were just trying to be honest.  I'm not trying to excuse my actions, but admit it; you have to know how shocked I was when you told me Ethan was my son.  Our son.  I didn't know what to think and I just reacted."

"You hit me, Sam," Ivy whispered, the hurt now very apparent in her voice.

"I know, and I was an idiot."

"HE hit me."

Now Sam understood the magnitude of his actions.  In less than twenty-four hours, Ivy had been hit by two men.  The first, Julian, whom she obviously despised, and the second, himself, the Chief of Police and the man Ivy had once given her heart to."

Ivy spoke again, "I never thought that…"  It was just too difficult for her to continue.  The one man she had always had faith in had let her down in her greatest time of need.  She felt empty inside and more alone than ever.  "I want to go home now.  I need to talk to Pilar.  She's the only person that listens to me."

Sam had remained silent after realizing how much his striking Ivy had hurt her.  Finally he spoke, "Ivy, I'll listen to you.  I just need to know why.  Why did you leave me?  I would have taken care of you and Ethan."

Was he actually going to give her a chance to explain?  The truth was ugly to say the least, but being Ethan's father he deserved to know.  "I want to tell you, Sam, but it's going to be a hard trip down memory lane."

"Hey, you've had to deal with alone for too long.  If you've survived, I think I can handle it."

"Alright.  I'll start with the morning after my wedding to Julian.  I left you to go get some clothes and we were going to meet later on the beach, but my father caught me sneaking into the mansion.  He shouted at me and told me that everyone was there because they had been searching for me all night.  He said there was no way he was going to let his daughter embarrass him because of her so called love with a fisherman.  That's when I realized he had set us up.  _My_ father had kept you away on that boat and intercepted all of our letters and phone calls.  I begged and pleaded with him to let me runaway with you.  I promised to change my name and never come back so no one would know why I had run away, but he refused and said if I ever ran to you again, he'd tell Alistair and that Alistair would 'take care of you.'  I loved you so much, Sam, but I couldn't let my love be the end of you.  I stayed in that house married to Julian, but after a month we hadn't consummated our marriage yet.  I promised myself that you would be my one and only and there was no way I was going to give Julian the satisfaction of having me when he didn't love me.  Well, I found out I was pregnant with Ethan after that first month and that's how I knew he was yours.  I was overjoyed; I had your baby growing inside of me!  Our baby was created out of love, and that was the most precious gift anyone could ever have given me.  I wanted to tell you, but when I tried to find you, you had already left for Boston.  I was young, hurt, and scared.  I called my mother to explain the situation.  I was sure that once my parents knew I was carrying your baby, they'd let me go back to you.  It would be too much of a scandal and I knew Julian and Alistair would never stand for it.  I truly underestimated my father.  He called back and told me I would pass off the baby as Julian's.  If I ran away with you, he said he would find us and not only kill you, but the baby as well.  How could I let that happen?  I had to stay, to save you and the baby.  To shorten the story, I slept with Julian that night and when Ethan was born I convinced everyone that he was premature.  Knowing Ethan was a Bennet and going to takeover the Crane Empire and end the reign of terror was the only thing that kept me going all of these years.  Ethan was already at boarding school when I had the girls.  I was so happy to have them.  Finally, someone to return my love.  I love them so much, despite their gene pool.  I thought I could raise them and bond with them, But Julian would have nothing to do with them and Alistair insisted they attend boarding school at the age of five.  After that, I threw myself into charity events and volunteering, shopping, lunching with the ladies of the country club, anything to keep my mind off of you.  I was doing okay.  Then Ethan came back home and things were getting better, until that day you walked onto the estate.  Granted I hadn't seen you in twenty years, but everything that I had kept down all time came bursting out.  I guess you know the rest," Ivy finished.  She sat back against the booth, exhausted from telling her story.

"Wow," was all Sam had to say.  "I never knew."

"Of course not, I never told you.  It was too dangerous."

"You lived an empty life to save me?"

"Yes, and to save our son.  What choice did I have?  Sam, I would have given anything for you to storm into that house and carry me away into the sunset on a white horse, but lets face facts.  Our story is no fairy tale.  I don't think we can ever have a happy ending.  Not with all of these secrets.  The truth about us would kill Grace and your kids."

"Well, where do we go from here?"

"Home.  I think it's time to tell Ethan.  We can keep it between the three of us if that's what you want."

"Hold on, won't that ruin his future plans?  I mean, he's marrying Gwen soon."

"Not anymore.  He and Theresa fell in love and Ethan knows he's giving up any future he has as the Crane heir to be with her.  Now is as good a time as any to tell him."

"Things can change really fast."

"Yes, they certainly can."

"So, are we okay now?  Can you forgive me for my inappropriate actions."

"As long as you can forgive me for keeping your son from you."

"Of course I can.  You're the reason we're both still around.  Now, are you ready to go back to Harmony and deal with all of this."

"I think so.  The situation can't get any worse."

As they got up to leave, Sam pulled the locket out of his pocket.  "Here, I found this on the stairs of the mansion last night."

Ivy took to the locket from his hands and opened it up.  "This has always been my most prized possession."  Sam looked over her shoulder and recognized his own picture alongside a baby picture, obviously of Ethan.  "Thank you for saving it for me."

"Sure.  Let's go home."

************************************************************************


	17. Chapter Seventeen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

CHAPTER 17 

            _Crane Mansion_

Ivy sat down on the side of her bed with the cordless phone in her hand.  She took a deep breath to calm herself down.  Sam had just dropped her off at home.  They had decided on the drive back to Harmony that it would be best for Ivy to stay in a hotel until things cooled down.  Sam had come in with her and walked her upstairs.  Luckily no one was home so it would be easy for her to get in and out.  Sam had offered to stay and drive her to a hotel, but she had refused.

"No, you go to your family.  I'll be fine.  Besides, I want to bring my own car so I can drive places myself."  Sam had been hesitant, but accepted it and left.

Now Ivy was calling Pilar to let her know she was back in town and doing okay.  

"Hello?"

"Pilar, it's Ivy."

"Mrs. Crane, are you doing alright," Pilar asked with concern.

"I'm fine Pilar.  Sam just dropped me off at the mansion.  I'm going to pack as much as I can now and then I'm leaving to stay in a hotel.  I think I'll call Ethan from there."

"That may be a good idea.  I have a few errands to run for the mansion and then I'll be there to help you pack.  I should be only about an hour or so."

"Thank you, Pilar.  I'd appreciate that.  I'm still kind of sore."

Ivy obviously wasn't going to offer any information and Pilar was determined to get to the bottom of what happened to her employer.  "Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Mrs. Crane," Pilar began cautiously.

"Actually, yes.  I told Sam about Ethan."

"You what?  Mrs. Crane, that was not a wise decision."

"Oh, Sam was angry at first, but when he actually listened to my story, he understood.  We're on good terms now.  We plan on telling Ethan sometime, we're not sure when.  For now, we're just going to keep it between the two of us."

"That was a very risky thing to do, Mrs. Crane, but I'm glad Sam understood."

"Me, too.  Well, I need to change and get to my packing.  Hurry over!"

"I will.  Good-bye, Mrs. Crane.  It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back.  Good-bye."

******************************************

Theresa and Ethan had arrived at the mansion to find no one home.  "Ethan, I don't know if we can keep this a secret now that Gwen knows about us."

"I know Theresa.  I hate to exclude Mother from this, but now would be a good time to call Gwen.  The mansion is empty and there won't be anyone to interrupt us."

"Do you think your mother's plan will still work," Theresa asked.

"Probably not without her here.  She can't back us up.  We'll just have to tell her Mother approves.  Hopefully Gwen will buy it since I know she wasn't able to call and tell Mother about us earlier."

"I hope so.  Okay, I'm ready, Ethan.  Call Gwen over."

********************************************

Ivy had first changed into one of her many suits, being careful to pick something with long sleeves and a higher neckline.  Then she had plaited her hair and applied her make-up.  Luckily the swelling had gone done and she had made up an explanation for her bruised eye.  She still did her best to cover it though with concealer and continued to touch-up the few bruises her clothes did not cover.

She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so she had first packed a smaller bag with some clothes and her necessities.  She was on her second bag now, but when Pilar arrived, she planned to leave and have Pilar send the rest of her bags over to the hotel when she was finished packing them.  Ivy just didn't want to be there when Julian got back.  

While she was folding a skirt, Ivy heard the front door open and what sounded like Gwen's voice.  'I wonder why Gwen is here and who she's talking to.  I was sure no one was home.'  She then left her room and went downstairs to find Ethan, Gwen, and Theresa all staring each other down.  Ivy could tell there was something brewing. It looked like Theresa and Ethan had gotten themselves in deep and it was up to her to save them. 'No time like the present to put my plan into action,' she thought. They hadn't noticed her coming down the stairs, so she broke the silence, "Well I didn't know anyone was home." 

Ethan's gaze shifted towards Ivy and his face lit up. "Mother, I'm so glad you're home," Ethan exclaimed as he ran over to his mother and embraced her. All the while he was thinking, 'Thank God she's home. Calling Gwen over when we thought she wasn't here would definitely have been a disaster.' 

"It's good to see you too, Darling," Ivy bubbled. She nodded to Theresa, "I'm glad both you and Gwen are here, too. We have some wedding plans to discuss. Gwen, there are a few things I want you to decide on. After all, you are the bride and it is going to be your day!" 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ivy." Gwen continued to glare at Ethan. 

"What? Ethan darling, what is she talking about," Ivy feigned innocence. 

"My Mother was right," Gwen finally burst out. "Ethan has been going behind my back with that little Latina tramp. I caught them together in the park. Go ahead Ethan, tell your mother," Gwen began to smirk. "Break her heart." 

Ivy turned to her son, "Ethan, is this true?" Ethan said nothing, not sure how to respond. 

Ivy took this as a cue to turn to Theresa. She was much better at improvisation.  Ivy knew that from experience. "Theresa? Tell me. WHAT is going on?" 

"Mrs. Crane, I love your son. And he loves me. We're going to be happy together no matter what anyone does to keep us apart." 

Ivy was pleased with the way this conversation was going. 'Good girl, Theresa,' Ivy thought to herself. 

"Come now, Theresa, be reasonable. If you really love Ethan, you'll leave him so he can marry Gwen and be happy. The family will make it worth your while to stay away. You can have an apartment and living expenses for anywhere in the world, but stay away from my son." 

Gwen was also pleased. She was getting her way now and her father would definitely be pleased that the merger was still on. 'No way is Ivy Crane going to let someone from the wrong side of the tracks mess up her precious son's life.' 

"Mrs. Crane," Theresa began, "I'm insulted I love Ethan, and no amount of money can buy me off." Theresa was quite surprised to say the least when she felt Ivy's hand strike her face. 

"How dare you," Ivy shouted. "You may think you can actually marry Ethan and extort him for the family money and leave him, but I won't let ANYONE hurt my son. Especially not a gold-digger like you." 

Theresa was surprised and a little scared. If this was a scene for Gwen, then Ethan's mother should have been an actress. Theresa was deathly afraid that Mrs. Crane had changed her mind about Theresa and her son being together. Gwen was beaming happily from the background. Ethan finally stepped in, "Mother, I love you, but I WON'T have you talking to Theresa like that. I love her." Then he turned to Gwen, "I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't want to hurt you like this, but I have no choice. The wedding is off, I love Theresa." 

Gwen was fuming. "Fine Ethan Crane. See if I care. This whole engagement was a fraud anyway. My father was making me marry you for the family merger. I was getting the money and power that came with the Crane name. I'm really glad I'm not marrying you. I see what you've been doing with Theresa behind my back, and you're just like Julian." 

Gwen's little speech hit a nerve in Ivy and she couldn't control herself. She slapped Gwen as hard as she could. "Ethan is NOTHING like Julian. If anyone is happy that this union is being called off, it's me. It seems to me that you're the gold-digger in this situation. Now leave this house and don't ever come near my son again or there will be hell to pay." 

Gwen was a trifle shocked, but recovered enough to slam the door on her way out. They had all watched her go, and then Ivy turned around and hugged a shaking Theresa. "I'm so sorry about that, Dear. I hope you didn't think I was serious about any of that. " 

Theresa was so relieved that the whole scene was over that she just clung to Ivy. "I was a little scared at first that you had changed your mind about Ethan and me, but I know that we had to make everything believable." 

"You're a smart girl," Ivy said pulling away to look at both Ethan and Theresa. "I think, Theresa, that you and I make a good team. Wouldn't you say so Ethan," she said smiling. 

"I would I have to agree with you," Ethan replied. "I was at a lose for words, but it turns out that you and Theresa really didn't need me here to deal with Gwen." They all laughed and then Ethan changed the subject. "Mother, how was your trip? By the looks of your eye, you hit that wall harder than you thought." 

"Yes, well, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I am however going to stay at the Harmony Hilton for now. When Julian and Alistair catch wind of you and Theresa and the fact that I'm supporting you now, this will no longer be a safe house. Not that it ever actually was. I would suggest that you do the same, Ethan." 

"You're probably right, Mother. I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Theresa and then I'll come home and pack. Call me later to let me know that you're okay." 

"Of course," Ivy hugged Ethan and then Theresa. "Have a good time today. You may not get another day like this for awhile." 

"Alright, Mother," Ethan said as he shut Theresa door. 

Ivy watched them drive away and then made her way upstairs to wait for Pilar. She wasn't due for another half an hour, so Ivy began packing again when she heard the screech of tires and the front door open. Assuming Pilar was early, Ivy called out, "Pilar? I'm upstairs. Would you come up here and help me?" 

Ivy heard footsteps approaching her door and as she turned around, Julian entered her bedroom. Ivy gasped at the sight of him, walking around to the other side of her bed while looking for something to protect herself with. 

"Well, it looks as though my better half is back and none the worse for wear. But it looks like I gave you quite a shiner," Julian laughed. 

"Stay away from me," Ivy warned as she reached for the heavy marble clock on her nightstand. 

"Oh relax my dear," Julian's voice was bitter. "I don't have time for that today. We have something very important to discuss. It involves Ethan." Julian patted the briefcase he was holding. "And I have to tell, Alistair was not pleased. No, not pleased at all. I know your secret." 

Ivy's eyes grew. "Just what are you saying Julian?" 

"I found the papers, darling. They're all here in the briefcase." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ivy lied. 

"Don't lie to me." Julian had approached Ivy and he slapped her. She began to swing the clock towards him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted, causing her to drop the clock. 

"You're nothing but a two-bit whore," he seethed. 

Ivy writhed in pain as Julian continued to grip her arm, but she knew how to push his buttons, "Maybe so, but not until my father sold me to you, and at a pretty high price I might add." 

That did it. Julian snapped. Ivy felt his fist sink into her gut. He swung his suitcase and it hit her in the side of the head, causing her to fall to the bed. Everything in front of her was blurry. She couldn't see to fight back. Then he grabbed her arm, throwing her to the floor. He continued to kick her for several minutes until she was obviously unconscious. 

Julian stopped to catch his breath. "Well, that will teach her a lesson until Father comes up with a better punishment." With that, Julian stormed out of the house and back to his car to join Alistair. 

************************************************************************


	18. Chapter Eighteen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 18**

            _In Harmony's Residential Area_

Sam came to a stop at a stop sign and waited for a passing car before continuing his drive home.  The whole way back from the mansion he had been thinking about his past with Ivy, his family, well, both of his families, and what his past would do to his family with Grace.  

He loved Grace and he always had.  She was the mother of his children, but now he knew Ivy was, too.  A long time ago he had dreamed about what it would be like to have children with Ivy, and now he couldn't help worrying about her and regretting not insisting on waiting to take her to the hotel.  There was no telling when Julian would show up.

Sam knew she was too proud and independent, so he hadn't told her that he was going to call Pilar and tell her to go over to the mansion to help Ivy out.  He had done just that, and Pilar had promised to go over as soon as possible.  Pilar would at least be a diversion if Julian did show up.

Sam's train of thought shifted as he turned onto his block and was met by roadblocks, police cars, an ambulance, and a crowd.  Being the Chief of Police and investigative cop that he was, Sam hopped out of his car and began to approach the scene to find out what was going on.  His pace quickened, however, and his heart began to race as he realized that the crowd in the street was directly in front of his own home.

Sam started running over to where the paramedics were loading a gurney as one of the cops unsuccessfully tried to stop him to explain what had happened.  Sam had a bad feeling about all of this.  When he reached his destination, Sam was horrified by what he saw.  Kay was shockingly silent while holding Jessica who was sobbing violently in her sister's arms.  Charity was pacing back and forth hysterically mumbling something about being the only one left and not be able to carry it out alone.  And Grace…Grace was worst of all.  She had just been placed on the paramedics' gurney.  Her face was dirty and scraped, one of her legs was twisted in a very unnatural way, and she was bleeding from her side.  Sam ran to her, "What happened?  What happened to my wife," he yelled.

"We're not sure yet Sir, but it looks like hit and run.  One of the girls came outside and found her like this and called 9-1-1.  Right now we've got to get her to the hospital," one of the paramedics replied as they loaded Grace's mangled body into the ambulance.

"Right, let's go," Sam answered.  With that, the ambulance went tearing down the residential streets of Harmony, bound for the hospital.

************************************************************************


	19. Chapter Nineteen

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 19**

            _Crane Mansion_

Pilar opened the door of the mansion and set down her bags as she took off her coat.  "Mrs. Crane, I'm here," she called out as she placed her coat and purse in the closet under the stairs.  She hadn't seen any cars when she drove up, so Ivy was obviously still alone.

Pilar called out again, "Mrs. Crane, I've finished running my errands and I picked up your bill from Grace Bennet's shop."

There was no answer; she tried again louder, "Mrs. Crane, are you here?"

Pilar was getting worried.  "Mrs. Crane," she yelled as she hurried up the stairs.  She entered Ivy's bedroom and noticed the half packed luggage and clothes lying everywhere, but Ivy herself didn't seem to be in the room.  Then Pilar saw a hand on the floor peeking out from the other side of the bed.  "Oh dear God, no.  Not again, please," Pilar moved quickly to the far side of the large bed.  She knelt next to Ivy's tortured body, checking for a pulse.  It was there, but very weak and slow.  "Hold on, Mrs. Crane, I'm calling for help."  

"Hello, 9-1-1 emergency.  What's the problem," the operator answered.

"Yes, I'm at the Crane Mansion on Raven Hill.  There's a woman here who's been attacked, and I don't know how long she's been laying here without help…."

***********************************************************************


	20. Chapter Twenty

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 20**

            _Hospital_

Sam sat back in one of the plastic emergency waiting room chairs and recounted the last couple of hours.  They had changed his life forever; there was no denying that.

The ride to the hospital in the ambulance had taken only a couple of minutes, but it had seemed like hours to Sam.  He had held Grace's hand the whole way there, whispering words of comfort to his unconscious wife.  When they had arrived at the hospital, they had ripped Grace away from him and told him to stay in the waiting room and that they would update him as soon as possible.  Not long after, Kay and Jessica had arrived with his parents.  He vaguely remembered them saying something about Charity losing it and being taken away after attacking a cop who tried to calm her down.  They waited with him for an hour and weren't updated.  Finally his parents had decided that it was too nerve wracking for the girls to be waiting there and had taken them home.  A half hour later, a very sober surgeon had come out to break the bad news.  Grace had numerous internal injuries.  They had done their best and tried everything, but it had been out of their hands.  She had slipped into a coma and flat lined on the operating table.  Sam had just nodded and watched the doctor walk away.  He had been to shocked to cry or move.  He just stayed in his chair and watched all of the people and life around him.

Sam had been sitting in his spot wondering what to do next for a half hour when he noticed a big commotion by the ambulance entrance doors.  To his surprise, Pilar rushed in with the paramedics who wheeled a gurney into the examining room, leaving a desperate Pilar behind.  Sam got up and walked over to her, then lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"  Pilar took a good look at Sam.  He looked terrible.  Was it possible that he knew…?

"It was Grace.  She was hit by a car.…  Pilar, she didn't make it.  She died."  There, he had said it for the first time, and he started to cry.

Pilar instinctively embraced him and let him cry for several minutes.  When he was finished she spoke, "Sam, I can't tell you how sorry I am.  Grace was a wonderful woman.  Is there anything I can do for you or your family?"

"No, but thank you," Sam wiped his eyes.  "I'm sorry, Pilar I didn't even ask.  I saw you come in with the paramedics.  What happened?  Was it one of your kids," Sam asked with concern.

Pilar hesitated.  She didn't see how she could not tell Sam about Ivy, but that was the last thing he needed right now.  He wouldn't be able to handle losing two women he cared about.  "It's no one you know, Sam.  I don't want to burden you right now.  You have too much to think about."

"Don't pull that with me, Pilar.  You were there for me, now I'm here for you.  Tell me who it is.  You know I'll find out anyway, I am the Chief of Police," he joked at an attempt to loosen her up.

Pilar finally relented.  "Sam, I don't know how to tell you this, but it's…it's Ivy."  Sam's face darkened.  "When I got to the mansion, I called for her several times and she didn't answer.  When I got to her bedroom, I found her on the floor again."

Sam's voice was barely audible as his eyes filled with tears again.  "How bad was it?"

"I'm afraid it was much worse this time.  It didn't look as though she had been violated, but her pulse was very slow and weak."

Sam began to cry uncontrollably again, "I can't handle this Pilar.  I just lost Grace; I can't lose Ivy, too.  I just found out about our son."

"I know this is hard, Sam, but right now you need to be with your family.  I'll call and let you know as soon as I hear anything.  And don't worry, I'll break the news to Ethan."

"You're right, Pilar, and thank you."  Sam slowly headed out the glass doors and Pilar walked over to the pay phone to call Ethan.  It was going to be a hard night.

************************************************************************


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 21**

            _Beach_

Ethan slowly opened his eyes as a cool breeze swept over his face.  He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled.  Theresa was so beautiful when she was sleeping.  It was twilight and Ethan and Theresa had fallen asleep on the beach waiting for the sunset.

Ethan leaned back and looked up at the sky as he remembered the amazing day.  After the scene with Gwen, he and Theresa had gone to the wharf.  They spent several happy hours there just shopping, walking, eating ice cream, and talking.  Then they had decided to have a dinner picnic on the beach and watch the sunset together.  Today had been the most wonderful day of Ethan's life, and he owed it all to Theresa.  Well, and his mother.  They never would have been able to be together without her help.  He was amazed that his mother was so supportive of him being with Theresa.  Then he reminded himself that she always said 'love is all that matters.'  He was sure that his mother had given up her first love.

Ethan's cell phone rang.  'It must be Mother.'  Theresa stirred and opened her eyes.  "Hi there, Gorgeous," Ethan cooed.  Theresa just smiled at him as he answered his phone.

"Ethan Crane.  Oh hi, Pilar.  I thought it was Mother.  She said she would be calling later.  What's wrong, you sound upset," Ethan looked at Theresa who was now sitting up.

Theresa watched as Ethan remained silent and turned completely pale.  "There has to be a mistake, Pilar.  Are you sure?  Oh God, this can't be happening.  She was fine when we left her," Ethan was beginning to sound panicky.  "Okay, we'll be there right away."

"What's wrong, Ethan," Theresa asked with a worried expression.  

Ethan looked up at her with tears in his eyes.  "It's Mother.  She was attacked and rushed to the emergency room.  Pilar found her in her bedroom.  They don't know how she is yet…" his voice trailed off.

"Come on, Ethan, let's go."  Theresa dragged Ethan to his feet.  "Give me the keys, I don't think you can drive right now."

Ethan obeyed and Theresa broke all speed limits and traffic rules, all the while trying to keep the tears out of her own eyes.  

********************************************

            _Bennet House_

Sam sat alone on the living room couch and began looking around the cheerful room.  Everything reminded him of Grace.  She had decorated the whole house.  The tears began to silently fall from his eyes again.

Sam had come home and told his parents and the girls that Grace was gone.  They had comforted each other for a while and then he decided that it was time to call and tell Noah what had happened.  That had been exceptionally hard.  Of all the kids, Noah had been closest to Grace.

Afterward it was decided that the girls, and Noah when he got home, would stay with Sam's parents for a while.  Sam's grief was apparent to all, and it was all he could do to hold himself together.  "We understand, Sam.  I know you're one of those people who prefers to be alone to deal with their pain, so the kids can stay with us," his mother had said.  Sam had been truly grateful of the gesture.

Sam had spent the rest of the afternoon making funeral arrangements with Eve, Father Lonigan, and the local funeral home.  'It's been a terrible day,' Sam reflected.  That's when he remembered the other awful part of the day.  He had forced it to the back of his mind when he got home and not remembered it until he was alone.  Ivy was at the hospital right now.  "Why," Sam cried.  "First Grace, now Ivy, too?  I lost Ivy once, but at least she was alive.  Then I lost Grace.  I can't stand to lose Ivy again.  Not now."

Sam received no answer to his question, but he had to get out of the house.  Grace's memory was haunting the house, and that was just too much right now.  He needed to get his mind off of Grace's death.  He got up off of the couch, "I'll go see Ivy.  She needs me now, and so does my son." 

************************************************************************


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 22**

            _Hospital_

Ethan and Theresa rushed through the glass doors of the emergency waiting room and ran right to Pilar.  Ethan's sadness was now replaced by worry, "How is she, Pilar?  Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, nothing yet.  Sit down and try to stay calm.  Your worries will not help."

Ethan sat down between Pilar and Theresa.  "Does Father know."

"I'm not sure, Ethan.  He wasn't home when I found your mother on the floor."

"Well, I should try to find him.  And my sisters!  Oh, I almost forgot.  I should call them and tell them to come home.  Mother needs them, too."

"Ethan," Pilar interjected, "stop.  Calling your sisters now will only worry them.  We don't have any news yet anyway."

"You're right," Ethan finally slowed down.  "But why isn't Father here?  I know he and Mother aren't greatly fond of each other, but I would think he'd be a little concerned.  Where is he?"

Pilar looked down and didn't answer for a moment.  "I don't know.  I haven't seen him since very early this morning at the mansion.  It must have been about seven o'clock."

************************************

Sam strode quickly down the corridor to the emergency waiting room.  He had checked at the hospital's main desk first, hoping to find Ivy checked into a room and awake.  But no such luck, they didn't have her listed as a patient yet.  Sam had taken that to mean that she hadn't left the emergency room yet.  It had only been four hours since he had left the hospital, but surely that was enough time to find out what was wrong and check her in, unless….  Sam didn't let himself think any further.  He just moved more quickly down the corridor.

Sam entered the waiting room and looked around.  He spotted Pilar over in a corner looking nervous while holding her purse in her lap.  Next to her was Ethan who was staring off blankly at a wall.  Theresa was holding his hand and had laid her head on his shoulder.  Sam approached the group.  "Is there any news?"

Pilar looked up, "Sam, you're back."

Ethan looked up, too.  "Chief Bennet, what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how everything is going.  Is there any news about your Mother," Sam looked anxious.

"Not yet.  How's you're family holding up Sam," Pilar offered.

"Chief Bennet, is there something wrong," Theresa asked.

Sam hesitated.  "It was Grace…she was hit by a car today.  She didn't make it.  While I was sitting here, Pilar came in with Ivy, so I was just checking to see how she was doing."

"Chief Bennet, I'm so sorry about your wife and I appreciate your concern for my mother, but doesn't your family need you now," Ethan inquired.  Despite their differences and past arguments, Ethan felt bad for the Chief of Police.  He had three kids that were now motherless.

"Well, the girls and Noah are staying with my parents for now and I was home all alone.  Everything there reminded me of Grace, so I decided to start the investigation to get my mind off of things before I went crazy."

"Investigation?"  Ethan was still in a somewhat confused state.

"We have to find out who did this, Ethan.  We can't let that bastard get away with something like this.  Any ideas who it might be?  An enemy of the family, maybe?"  Sam didn't want to point fingers at the man Ethan thought was his father, but he was positive now that Julian was behind all of this.

"Chief Bennet, I don't mean to sound suspicious, but I haven't seen my father all day.  And being that he's not here now, I don't know….

************************************************************************


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 23**

            _Hospital_

"Ethan," Sam started, "what are you implying?"

"I guess I don't know.  I hate to accuse my father of anything, but I know he and my mother don't get along.  And he certainly doesn't respect her –"

Ethan was cut off when they saw a haggard looking nurse come into the waiting room.  "Are you all waiting for news on Mrs. Crane?"

Pilar was the one to answer, "Yes, please tell us that it's good news."

"Well, Mrs. Crane suffered quite a bit of internal bleeding, two cracked ribs, and a fractured arm.  We were able to stop the bleeding and she is stabilized now.  Physically she should recover fine, she's a very strong, determined woman."

Ethan was looking for reassurance, "That's good, right?"

"Yes, it is good, but that's not all.  It seems Mrs. Crane has slipped into a deep depression.  She's in a trance-like sleep and won't wake up – or rather, she doesn't want to wake up."

"Isn't there some way for you to get her out of it," Sam piped in.

"No, but you all can.  She needs you right now.  Her trance is like a coma.  She can hear you, but she'll only respond if and when she wants to.  The hard reality is she may _never_ want to."

"Are you saying that my mother may stay like this forever?"  Ethan was near crying again.

"Well, not forever.  Eventually if the situation doesn't change, she'll give up altogether.  I'm sorry."

"Can we see her," Pilar asked.

"Of course.  She's in the regular patient care unit, room 711.  But be prepared.  She's hooked up to machines to monitor breathing, brain activity, and her heartbeat."

"Thanks for all of your help," Sam shook the surgeon's hand.

"You're welcome.  I wish you all the best."

"Mama, Ethan and I are going up to see his mother."

"Alright, Theresa.  I'll be up in a minute.  I need to talk to Chief Bennet for a minute."

Theresa nodded and left with Ethan as Pilar turned to Sam.  "You know, don't you, Sam."

"Yes, Ivy told me this morning before we came back to Harmony.  She also told me about something else…"

"I know, Sam.  She told when she called from the mansion.  As strange as it sounds, even though she was under so much pressure, Ivy sounded like a great weight had been lifted off of her when I spoke to her on the phone."

"I don't know what to do Pilar.  I can't tell Ethan without Ivy, but – but what if she doesn't make it?  Then how am I going to tell him?  I need to be there for my son now, just like I need to be there for my girls and Noah, but I'm going to need him just as much now.  Especially if…."

"Don't even think it, Sam.  I'm going up to join Ethan and Theresa, but I want you to go home, get some rest, and think.  Everything will look better in the morning.  Besides, the next few days are going to be very hard for you."

"Alright, Pilar.  Call me if there is any change, but I am going to come back tomorrow."

"Fine, Sam.  Good-night."

************************************************************************


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 24**

            _Park_

Theresa and Ethan held hands as they walked down the brick path in the park.  Ethan wore a black suit and Theresa was clad in a gray dress and cardigan, an unusual color for her to be wearing.  But there was a reason.  She and Ethan had just left the church where Grace Bennet's funeral had been held.

Ethan had spent every hour of the last two days by his mother's side at the hospital.  Theresa had gone to the mansion to pack some of Ethan's things and then reserved a room for him at the Harmony Hilton as his mother had suggested, but he hadn't even been there yet.  She had been surprised when he had said he wanted to attend Grace Bennet's funeral.  She had told him that Sam would understand if he wasn't there under the circumstances.  But Ethan was persistent saying, "Sam has come to see how Mother was doing the last two days despite his problems and he's been very supportive for me.  Besides, I know my mother would be heartbroken if she knew about Grace's accident.  I owe it to her to go and I think it's my duty to go in her place."

Theresa had been silently delighted that Ethan was so determined to do this.  She was beginning to worry about him.  He looked terrible and going to the funeral, as grim and sad as it would be, would at least get him out of the hospital for a few hours.

Theresa looked up at the sky.  It was unseasonably warm for September.  'How can the sun shine so bright on such a sad day,' Theresa thought.  

Ethan brought Theresa back to earth.  "Theresa, can I talk to you," he was now leading her to the bench where they had once shared a beautiful kiss.

"Of course you can, I'll always be here for you, Ethan."

"I know, and that's what I want to talk to you about.  Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I love.  I feel like I'm flying whenever I'm with you.  You make me laugh and accept me for who I am and make me feel comfortable enough to be myself.  I can't imagine a life without you.  Would you consider honoring me with the pleasure of being my wife?"

Theresa was shaking, for first time in her life, too shocked to cry.  Ethan was looking directly into her eyes and holding out a small velvet box that contained an engagement ring.  "Ethan, I can't think of a better way to spend my life."

"My thoughts exactly," Ethan replied as he smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Ethan Crane, I recognize this ring," Theresa cried.  "It's the one I pointed out that day we were shopping on wharf."  Theresa admired the princess cut diamond with the sapphire baguettes on either side that were set in a platinum band.  "And I thought that was going to be the best day of my life."

"And they're only going to get better," Ethan said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

************************************************************************


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 25**

            _Bennet House_

He taped up the last box and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Sam sighed.  "I can't believe that it's all over, that Grace is actually gone."  

The service had been beautiful and the church was full.  Everyone had been so supportive.  Even Ethan had come.  Sam had cried a few special tears for that specific reason.  It had meant so much to him that his son had come.

After the service, Sam had opted to walk home, taking time to walk by all the places Grace had loved in Harmony.  When he had gotten home, he had gone directly to the bedroom to finish packing Grace's belongings.  Kay and Jessica had already come through and picked the things they had wanted to keep to remember their mother by.  

Now Sam was finished and the only thing remaining was Grace's antique shop and her Bed and Breakfast.  He'd have to ask Kay and Jessica what they wanted to do about it.  Jessica was taking the whole situation like any normal kid would take their mother's death, but Sam was worried about Kay.  She had been exceptionally quiet all week.

As if on cue, Kay walked into the bedroom.  "Dad, how are you doing?"

"I'll be okay Sweetie, as long as I have you guys," Sam answered, hugging his daughter.  "How are you with all of this?"

"It's strange.  I guess I don't really believe it.  Right now it's kind of like Mom is just on vacation or something."

"Look Kay, I know you were never as close to your mother as Noah and Jessica were, and I know that the last year had be strained between the two of you,"

"Dad, stop.  Look, it's no secret that Mom and I had our differences, but she was my mom just the same.  I did love her, a lot.  It's just hard to believe that's she's actually gone."

"Right," Sam whispered.

"Anyway, the service was really beautiful, and I didn't know Mom knew so many people.  I even saw Ethan Crane there.  I suppose he came in his mom's place," Kay was rambling.  "Did you hear about Mrs. Crane being in the hospital?  I guess she was attacked in her own home."

"Yeah, I heard."  Sam shivered.

"Dad, is something wrong?  I mean, I know Mom just died, but I've never seen you like this."

"Kay, this is so hard for me, but I want to tell you something.  Something I never got around to telling your mom because I thought it would hurt her.  But I can't do this alone anymore."

"I'm listening, Dad."

Sam took a deep breath and began his story, "Well, a little over twenty years ago, the summer before I met your mom, I was dating Ivy Crane."  Kay remained silent, just staring at her dad, so Sam continued.  "She was Ivy Winthrop then, the Governor's daughter.  We met at the beach, started dating, and were really in love.  We were planning on getting married, but her father had other plans.  He had made a deal with Alistair Crane for Ivy to marry Julian.  I had gone away on a fishing boat to earn enough money for us to run away.  I wrote to her and tried to call almost everyday I was gone, but Ivy's father intercepted both of our letters and my phone calls.  Ivy was convinced I wasn't coming back, so she married Julian, believing that he loved her."  Sam stopped again and looked at his daughter.

"Go ahead, Dad.  Finish your story."

"Well, Ivy overheard a conversation between Julian and Alistair on her wedding night and found out all about the business deal and that Julian had no feelings for her.  She was crushed.  I had come home and gone to the mansion the day of the wedding, but it was too late.  I guess Pilar had told Ivy I had stopped by because she ran into my apartment that night.  She was so sad; I tried to make her feel better.  Well, before you know it, we were, well," Sam began to blush, "I guess I don't have to explain what happened.  The next morning she left to get her things so we could run away, but she never came back.  That's when I went to Boston and met your mom."

"Wow.  No wonder the last few days have been so hard on you."

"Oh believe me Kay, there's more.  Ivy just told me, right before her attack and your mom's accident, that we had a son."

"What?  You've got to be kidding, Dad."

"No, I'm not.  When Ivy came to tell me I had already left for Boston, but her parents forbid her to tell anyone about."

"Well, what happened to the baby," Kay asked.  She was curious to know who her half brother was.

"Ivy raised him as a Crane.  It was her only choice.  Ethan is my son and your half brother."

Kay, for the first time in her life, was speechless.  "Oh my God, does Ethan know?"

"No, not yet.  Only you, Pilar, Ivy, and me.  I want to tell him, but not without his mother.  And please Kay, don't tell Jess or Noah yet, or anyone else for that matter.  I tell them all soon."

"Okay Dad.  Look," she said placing a hand on her hand on his shoulder, "this has been tough for all of us, but if no one else will listen, I just want you to know I understand.  I know what it's like to love someone you can't have.  Besides, all of this was way before Mom.  I know you loved Mom, but she wasn't the only woman you loved, and that's okay."

"Thanks Kay."

"No problem, Dad," she answered leaving the room.

"Oh, what am I going to do now?  I can't stay here all day or I'll go crazy.  Well, at least Kay understood about my past.  A little surprised, but understanding."  Sam jumped off the bed.  "I'm going to the hospital.  I've lost Grace, but I'm not going to lose Ivy again."

************************************************************************


	26. Chapter TwentySix

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 26 **

_Crane Mansion_

Julian being in his library with a glass of brandy, as usual, walked over to the desk and answered the phone by pushing the speaker button. "Julian Crane." 

"Julian, did you get everything I sent over," Alistair's voice boomed. 

"Yes, someone from Crane security just brought it up to the house," Julian replied, looking over the papers. "Aren't we going to do something else though, Father?" 

"All in good time my son. You already gave Ivy a good scare, if you didn't kill her. When she does come to and tells Ethan, being cut off without a cent will certainly be quite enough of a punishment…for now." 

"Do you have a plan," Julian asked giddily. 

"Not as of yet, but I'll come up with something soon. And the longer we wait, the more unsuspecting she'll be. I'll have to admit, Ivy was a clever one, but no one meddles with the Cranes and gets away with it." 

***************************************

_Hospital _

Sam walked up to Ivy's room and found Ethan and Theresa inside quietly having a one-way conversation with Ivy. He decided not to interrupt and waited in some of the chairs in the hallway. Ethan was certainly devoted to his mother. It was clear that he loved her and she meant a lot to him. 

Inside the hospital room, Ethan was holding his mother's delicate hand and talking to her. "Well Mother, Theresa and I had a good day. It's beautiful outside. I wish you could see it. I know how you love autumn and the leaves. Anyway, Theresa and I have some exciting news for you. We've decided to get married. Right, Theresa?" 

"Right. Oh, today was so wonderful. Your son is so sweet and romantic. A few days ago while we were shopping on the wharf, I pointed out a ring I admired. Lo and behold, today while we were walking in the park, Ethan pulled me aside, professed his love, and popped the question with the ring," Theresa gushed happily. Then she added a little more quietly, "I wish you were awake to see it and celebrate with us." 

Ethan chimed in, "Yes Mother, you have to wake up. We need your help planning the wedding." Then he joked, "I hear you and Theresa plan great weddings, although I've never been to one." Theresa joined him in a light-hearted laugh for a moment, and then they stopped. Ivy still hadn't moved since she'd been brought in to the hospital. 

Theresa broke the silence, "Ethan, could you go down to the cafeteria and get us some coffee or tea? I'm really thirsty and could use something to warm-up. I'll stay with your mother." 

"Alright, but don't go anywhere." 

Theresa smiled at him, "I won't, now hurry up!" 

When he had gone, Theresa moved closer to Ivy's bedside. "Mrs. Crane, I'm begging you, please wake up. Ethan needs you so much. It's killing him to see you with all of these machines and tubes hooked up to you," Theresa said with a tear in her eye. "Please pull through this. Ethan loves you so much, and so do I. And so do Mama and your daughters. What would your daughters do if they lost their mother? Someday, Ethan and I will have children, and I want them to know both of their amazing grandmothers. I know you're strong enough to get through this, but you won't have to do it alone, we'll all be here to help you. And you don't have to be scared. Chief Bennet is already trying to find whoever did this to you so he can put them away forever. But we need your help, you have to wake up." Theresa heard voices in the hallway, so she wiped her eyes and got up to find out whom it was. 

She found Ethan holding two cups of coffee while talking to Chief Bennet. "How is she doing Ethan?" 

"Nothing has changed. I know the hospital is doing everything that they can. Dr. Russell checks on her almost every hour. By the way, I hope you'll believe me when I say I'm sorry about your wife.  I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I want to thank you for putting all that aside and being so supportive." 

"Thanks Ethan, I appreciate that. And thank you for coming to the funeral today. That meant a lot to me." 

"Well, you've been there for me the past couple of days despite your problems, so I wanted to be there for you. I know my mother would have wanted to be there, too. She thought a lot of your wife." 

"Yeah, I know." 

Then Ethan noticed Theresa's presence in the hallway. "Did anything happen while I was gone," he asked hopefully. 

"No, but I had a nice little chat with your mother. Well, a one-sided one. Hello, Chief Bennet." 

"Hi, Theresa. Hey Ethan, would you mind if I went in and talked to your mother for awhile."  
  


"Go ahead. Would mind staying with her until Theresa and I get back? We haven't eaten all day, so we'll just go down to the cafeteria for a little while." 

"No problem, take your time." 

Sam entered Ivy's room. God, this was going to be harder than he thought. He sat down in the chair closest to Ivy's bed and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Hey Ivy, it's Sam." Now he took her hand. "I'm going to get you through this, you know that don't you? You know, our son is one amazing man. He's been by your side for the past three days with the exception of this morning. Theresa tried to get him to leave sooner to get some rest, but he refused. He wanted to be with you. I want to tell him, but not without you. I saw a ring on Theresa's finger in the hallway. I guess that means they're getting married, huh? Can you believe it; our son's getting married. I couldn't be happier. Theresa's a wonderful girl." Sam didn't know how much more of this he could stand and he began to crumble. "Ivy, I can't live without you. I lost you once and I'm not going to let that happen again. Ivy, I -" 

Then Sam felt her hand tighten around his. He looked at it hopefully and then up at her face. Ivy's head slowly turned to the side and without opening her eyes he heard her voice hoarsely whisper, "Sam?" 

************************************************************************


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 27**

            _Hospital_

Sam got as close to Ivy as he could without getting on the bed.  "Ivy, I'm here."

"Oh God, Sam, it was terrible."  Ivy changed her line of conversation quickly and her eyes shot open.  "Where are Ethan and Theresa?  They were just here.  And my girls.  Where are they," Ivy was beginning to get panicky.

Sam hadn't let go of her hand yet.  He gave it a squeeze, "Calm down.  He and Theresa just went down to the cafeteria.  With the exception of this morning, Ethan has been by your side for the past three days."

"I've been asleep for three days?"

"Yes.  No one has contacted your girls yet.  We found no reason to worry them when there was nothing we could tell them.  We've all been so worried about you."  Ivy looked Sam in the eye for the first time.  "Um, I should get Eve to check on you and let Ethan and Theresa know you're awake.  I'll be back in two minutes."  Ivy just nodded her head.

Sitting in her bed, Ivy looked out of the open door and down the corridor.  The elevator doors opened and she recognized Ethan and Theresa stepping off of the elevator, carrying some bags from the cafeteria.  They began coming down the corridor towards her room.  Ivy decided to surprise them, so she tried to pull herself up a bit and then smiled and waved with the arm that wasn't sore.  

Ethan stopped short and dropped the bag he was carrying.  "Theresa, did you see that?"

"Your mother's awake!"  They began running down the corridor only to be intercepted by Sam.  

That's all Ivy saw because at that moment Eve walked into her room and shut the door.  Eve breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Ivy really was awake.  "Oh thank God.  You really are awake."

Ivy was confused.  "Don't get me wrong, Eve, I appreciate all the care you've given me in this…situation," Ivy said, her voice still hoarse, "but I would expect you to be one of the last people to care if I woke up or not."

"Well, the past is the past.  A lot of people I care about have been really worried about you.  I'm a doctor, and I don't like to see any of my patients die."  Eve had already checked Ivy's heartbeat and fractured arm.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Eve.  I just hope you'll believe me when I say again, no more blackmail.  I'm done with that.  Right now I'm just going to concentrate on Ethan's happiness.  I don't expect us to be friends now, or for you to even forgive me for what I did, but I hope we can be civil with each other."

"I think I could arrange that," Eve smiled down at Ivy.  She suddenly felt her heart go out to the obviously pain stricken woman.  Eve had her husband and children to go home to.  She had a loving environment.  All Ivy had was Ethan, and he would be gone soon.  Julian was no comfort, Eve knew that all too well, and she was almost positive he was the reason Ivy was in the hospital.  "I think now that you're awake, you can go home first thing in the morning.  Is there anything you need right now?"

"No, but please tell Ethan to come in on your way out."

"Sure," Eve began to open the door.

"Eve, thank you."  Eve just smiled again and went out into the corridor.

Not five seconds later Ethan came running into the room with Theresa in tow.  Sam slowly came in after them and stood in a corner.  "Mother, I'm so glad you're awake," Ethan gently tried to embrace his mother without hurting her sore body.  Then he kissed her on the forehead, "I was worried sick about you.  Worried that you'd never wake up."  Ethan had tears in his eyes.

Theresa joined in, "The doctor said that you'd only wake up if you wanted to.  If you felt there was a reason for you to come back to us."  

Ivy smiled slightly, "I guess I found my reason for waking up."

"And we have Chief Bennet to thank for that," Ethan got up and shook Sam's hand.  "You were the last one to talk to my mother before she woke up, so you must have convinced her to come back to us."

Sam was humble, "I was just trying to help."

Ivy knew it was time.  "Well, Eve said I can check out tomorrow, but there's something I need to tell you right now, Ethan."  She looked at Sam who nodded and came to stand by her side.

Ethan was looking confused.  "Okay, what do you have to tell me?"

Ivy took a deep breath and with her hoarse voice answered, "It's about you father."

"What does Father have to do with this?  Unless," Ivy saw the anger build in Ethan's eyes.  "Mother did he do this to you?"

Ivy was shocked.  This wasn't what she had been planning on telling Ethan.  Certainly not in this way.  "Well…yes, but –"

"How could he," Ethan roared as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in.  

"Please, Ethan," Ivy pleaded.

Theresa placed a hand on Ethan's arm, "Ethan, let's just sit down and listen to your mother's story.  That's what she needs right now."  Ethan nodded and sat down with a storm still in his eyes.

Ivy smiled at the calming effect Theresa had on her son.  He really did love her.

Ethan spoke again, "Why, Mother?  Why did he do it?"  Then he rephrased his question.  "Was it because of Theresa and me?"

Ivy had to tell him the truth.  Lying hadn't proved good in the past.  She hesitantly replied, "Well, partially Darling."

Ethan's anger began to boil again.  "I can't believe I let this happen to you because of me.  I should have known he would find out."

"Ethan, stop," Ivy said loudly.  They were all surprised by her outburst.  Her hoarse voice had been barely above a whisper throughout their whole conversation.  "Please, just listen to me.  It was about you, but it wasn't your fault, it was mine."

Now Sam jumped in, "Ivy, it wasn't your fault either.  You had no choice."

"Not to be rude," Ethan interjected, "but why is it Chief Bennet already knows about what's going on and I don't."

"Because I told him the other day.  It involves him, too."

Something clicked in Theresa's mind.  Earlier in the week, the night she and Ethan had been talking in the garden, Pilar had come home quite late and very agitated, almost as if she was worrying about something.  The next day, Mrs. Crane had disappeared.  She had gone out of town the night before, according to Mama.  When Mrs. Crane had come home, her eye was purple and her cheek swollen, but she had said it was from running into a wall in the dark.  But Theresa had noticed a bruise on her neck and an uncovered one on her arm as well.  Theresa acted on her suspicions, "Mrs. Crane, has this happened before?"

Ivy looked flustered, "What do you mean dear?"

"Well, several days ago, when you went out of town without telling anyone, what was the real reason?  Please, don't cover up for Mr. Crane.  I saw the bruises on your neck and arm the day you came back.  We just want to help you."

Ivy stiffened.  "Alright, I'll tell you about it, but first I have to start at the beginning."  She looked at Sam.  "It all started over twenty years ago…."

************************************************************************


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 28**

            _Hospital_

"It all started over twenty years ago," Ivy began.  "It was summer, and I spent that summer at the beach.  I met the most incredible man there and we started dating.  He was handsome, kind, gentle, caring…he asked me questions and actually listened with interest when I answered.  We fell in love that summer and thought we'd be together forever, but before we knew it, everything changed.  My father found out about us and arranged for him to have a job on a fishing boat.  While my love was gone, my father intercepted all of our letters and phone calls.  He had plans for me to marry Julian since it would benefit both families.  I was young and naïve and Julian played a very convincing charming gentleman.  It had been weeks since I had heard from the man I truly loved and I thought that he no longer cared for me.  So when Julian proposed to me, I accepted.  On my wedding day, the man I loved came back and ran to the mansion to find me, but he was too late.  I had already married Julian and Pilar sent him away.  That night I heard Julian talking to Alistair.  Julian was complaining about having to marry me instead of some other woman he was in love with at the time.  I was devastated.  Of course I have never really loved Julian, but he had taken the time to woo me and I thought that he actually cared about me.  I couldn't take the fact that my father had basically sold me, so I ran to the man I loved.  We had one last lovely night together and in the morning I snuck into the mansion to get my things so we could run away, but my father caught me.  He said if I didn't stay with Julian, he would destroy the man I loved.  So, I stayed and convinced the man I truly loved that I felt I belonged with Julian.  Then the man I loved ran away."

Theresa had tears in her eyes.  "That's such a sad story.  It kind of reminds me of the trouble Ethan and I have had.  But luckily, we had a happy ending," she smiled at Ethan.

"Yes," Ethan remarked, "and it explains why you were so sympathetic towards Theresa and I, but what does that have to do with what happened to you recently?"

"I'm getting to that," Ivy started again.  "Well, a little ways into my marriage, I found out I was pregnant with you, Ethan.  Only, oh, this is the hard part…just give me a second," Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued.  "The only thing was, I hadn't been with Julian."  Ivy blushed and both Ethan and Theresa looked confused again.  "I didn't love Julian, so I hadn't spent a night with him.  I knew the father of my baby was the man I loved.  I was ecstatic at first.  I thought surely my father would let me go back to him now.  But I was wrong.  I was told that if Julian and Alistair found out or if I tried to run to the man I loved, that both my baby and my love would be destroyed.  I couldn't let that happen, so I spent a night with Julian and everyone was convinced that you were his child."

The room was so silent that you could here the clock on the wall ticking.  Ethan just stared at his mother.  Ivy stared back and occasionally looked down.  She knew Ethan so well, yet she could not read the expression on his face at that moment.  "So you're telling me that Father is not my father."  Ivy nodded.  "Does he know?"

"Well, up until a few days ago he didn't.  That's why he attacked me.  He went rummaging around in my room while I was gone and found your parentage papers.  He confronted me about it and then tore into me.  Ethan, I don't expect you to accept this or forgive me and I have no right to ask anything of you after all of this, but I do hope you won't hate me forever."  Ivy became livid, as her beloved son remained silent, staring at his hands.

Theresa, trying almost to act as a counselor, "But that still doesn't explain why you left the night before or the bruises you had."  Then more gently, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I – I don't know if I can, Theresa."

Sam had been quiet for a long time, but he finally spoke.  "Would you like me to tell them for you?"

"I'd really appreciate that, Sam."  Ivy laid back against her pillows and closed her eyes in an attempt to pretend that everything that Sam was about relay was just a dream and not the harsh reality she had faced only a few days ago.

"I'll try to make it short.  Julian became drunk that day and had a spat with Ivy in the foyer.  He slapped her and then proceeded to drag her up the stairs by her hair.  When they got to her room, he locked to door and took advantage of her.  When she woke up, she lunged at him but he held her back.  Ivy managed to kick him, thus agitating him more.  She was hit again and kicked once in the back and once in the head before she blacked out and Julian left.  I came over to see Julian about police matters and met Pilar in the entry.  When she turned on the lights we saw glass and blood all over the stairs and foyer.  I followed Pilar upstairs and we found Ivy lying on the floor.  We thought she was dead, but then she woke for a moment and objected to being taken to the hospital because of the publicity.  So, I took her to a small town hospital and checked her into a motel for the night.  Then we came back in the morning."

Now Ethan did speak, "I'll kill him!  How dare he!"  He stopped when he saw the surprised look on his mother's face.  "Mother, I'm a little surprised to say the least, but I could never hate you.  No matter what you may have done, you were always there for me and I knew you loved me.  I'm just confused right now."  Then his mood brightened, "At least now I won't have to worry about being pressured to marry Gwen by the family."

"Oh, but you do have to worry, Ethan," Ivy told her son.  "They've lost their merger yes, but they're also embarrassed and angry.  They're going to come back for revenge on me, on you, on Theresa, on anyone that may have been involved.  That's why you and Theresa have to leave.  Leave now, tonight.  Get married as soon as possible before anything happens to stop you."

Ethan looked at Theresa and she smiled.  "I have no objections to becoming Mrs. Ethan Crane tonight!"

Ethan looked back at his mother when he heard Theresa say 'Crane.'  "Mother, you know I'll go to the ends of the earth to protect you and Theresa, but I need to know, what's my name?  Who's my father?"

Ivy looked down and then back up at her son and whispered, "Sam Bennet."  Sam put a hand on her shoulder.  He felt his pride swell as Ivy had finally admitted the truth out loud.

"Chief Ben-, I mean, Sam…is it all right if I just call you Sam for now," Ethan asked.  Sam quickly agreed with his son.  "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I was just as shocked as you were," Sam replied.  "I even let my temper get the better of me, but only for a minute.  How could I be angry about having such a wonderful young man as a son?"

What happened next surprised everyone.  Ethan got up from his chair, walked over to Sam and embraced him.  "And I couldn't think of anyone better to have as a father."

"Thanks son."

Ivy fairly beamed with happiness as they hugged and Theresa came over to hold her hand.

Ethan continued as he pulled away, "You've been so supportive for me through all of this, despite all of your own –" 

Sam cut him off, not wanting to let Ivy know about Grace just yet.  He wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be.  "Don't thank me, Ethan.  It was the right thing to do."

Pilar walked in on the happy scene looking grim until she saw that Ivy was awake.  "Oh Mrs. Crane, thank God you've woken up," Pilar ran over and hugged her as Ivy did the same.  

At the same time Ivy whispered to Pilar, "We've told him Pilar."

Pilar smiled at Mrs. Crane.  "I'm so glad you were all able to get through everything tonight," she told them all.  "But I'm afraid I bare some not so pleasant news."

"What is it, Mama," Theresa inquired.

Pilar began to pull a thick envelope out of her purse.  "Mr. Crane gave me my walking papers today and this as well."  She handed the envelope to Ivy.

Ivy looked at her curiously and then opened the envelope.  After Pilar's announcement, everyone was quite surprised to see a smile spread across Ivy's face.  "Someone get me a pen," she said with excitement.  Pilar obliged by pulling one out of her purse.  Ivy quickly and furiously began flipping through the pages, signing several on the way.  When she was done, she smiled triumphantly and announced, "I am no longer Mrs. Julian Crane.  I'm now Ivy Winthrop again and free from the prison of Crane!"

"Mother, were those divorce papers?"

"Yes; I'm being divorced on the grounds of lying about your paternity and not producing a male Crane heir.  I've never felt so free."

"Not to sound disrespectful Mother, but how are you going to survive?  Knowing them the way I do, I'm sure my ex father and grandfather will cut you off without a cent as punishment for their embarrassment."

Ivy smirked at her son.  "Ethan, you give me no credit at all.  I'm more intelligent than you think.  I have a B.A. in both English and Fashion Design.  I'll get along just fine.  Besides, what Julian and Alistair don't know is that I inherited quite a legacy from my father after he and my mother passed away.  I've kept it hidden very well and invested some of it wisely."

Ethan smiled back at his mother.  "I guess for once in my life I underestimated you."

Sam brought them back, "I have a question.  When are you going to press charges on Julian?"

"Oh Sam, what's the use," Ivy replied with a little sarcasm.  "I've gotten rid of Julian and he thinks he's gotten revenge on me by cutting off of the money, not that money ever really meant that much to me anyway.  It was just a consolation for the life I had to lead.  Anyway, even if I did pursue it, Alistair would just find some way to get him out of it."

Sam was a little disappointed.  "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Ivy was feeling much better suddenly and becoming somewhat giddy.  "Come on everyone, let's just be happy I'm rid of Julian and that Ethan and Theresa have found each other."  And for the night, that's what they all decided to do.

************************************************************************


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 29**

            _Harmony Hilton_

Finally, everything was happening just the way it should.  Ethan and Theresa had left the night before, promising to call when they had gotten married and this morning, Crane security had brought over all of the luggage Ivy had packed before Julian attacked her.

Now Ivy was standing, or rather, sitting in front of the door to her suite at the Harmony Hilton, her temporary home for a few days.  

It had been agreed last night that Sam would pick Ivy up at the hospital in the morning and take her to the Hilton.  He had been very considerate about everything this morning, even a little over protective.  When they left the hospital, Sam had insisted that she leave in the wheelchair they had provided and that they bring it along to the hotel until she was completely well.  Ivy felt fine and knew perfectly well that she would be able to walk, but she was in too good of a mood to argue.  Finally, she was free.  Free from her father, free from the Cranes, free to do what she wanted.  She could finally live her life for herself.

Sam unlocked the door to the suite and wheeled Ivy in.  Three bellboys followed with Ivy's luggage and set it down in one corner of the room.  Sam turned to them and Ivy got out of the wheel chair to look out of the window.  Sam handed each of them a folded bill and thanked them as they shut the door.  Sam turned to find Ivy at the window.  "Ivy, I really think you should just be resting right now."

"I appreciate your concern, Sam, but I'm fine.  I'm feeling much better than I was yesterday."  Ivy walked over to the bar, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure.  What are you having?"

"Well," she said surveying the contents of the fridge, "I was thinking of opening this bottle of champagne to celebrate my new found freedom and the happiness of our son."

"Sounds good to me."

Sam sat down on the edge of the couch, and Ivy brought him his glass of champagne as she sat down on the chair across from him with her own glass.  There was an uncomfortable silence as they sipped their champagne.

"Sam, I want to thank you for being so supportive of me this week.  I know I don't deserve it after what I've done, but I'm so glad that you don't hate me for it, or Ethan."

"I'm proud to have Ethan as a son.  We grew closer while you were in the hospital.  Besides, no matter how hard I tried, I could never hate you."

Ivy blushed like a schoolgirl.  "That's very big of you, Sam.  I know you spent a lot of time at the hospital and I'm so glad.  Ethan needed your support."  Then something occurred to her.  "Hasn't Grace been a little suspicious as to why you've been spending so much time at the hospital?  I thought she'd come with you today to bring me here."

Ivy saw the pained look on Sam's face, and then, no longer being able to hold it in, he began to cry.  "Sam, what's wrong," she got up and sat next to him on the couch.  

"Grace…she died, Ivy."

"You can't possible mean that, Sam," Ivy said in surprise.

Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes.  "It was the day I brought you home.  Grace was hit by a car in front of our house.  I went with her to the emergency room, but she didn't make it, and then Pilar came in with you."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry, truly I am.  Grace was a wonderful woman."  Ivy placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.  Sam turned to her and looked at her again with sad eyes.  Ivy opened her arms and he willing entered her embrace.  She held him tightly for a while without saying anything and stroked his hair as he cried on her shoulder.

When Sam's tears subsided, it was his turn to be surprised as he looked up at Ivy and saw tears escaping from her eyes and falling down her cheeks.  It was only the second time in all of the years that Sam had known her that he had seen her cry, and it touched him.  

When she saw how he was looking at her, Ivy tried to wipe away her tears and look away, but more tears came.  Sam gently moved her head so that she was looking at him again.  "You're crying."

"Sam, I feel so terrible about the past year.  I – I never hated Grace, in fact, I could say I genuinely liked her.  She was always so kind to me.  The last time I saw her she called me her friend and that meant a lot to me, even though I knew I didn't deserve her friendship.  There was only one thing I had against her.  I was jealous of her because she had the one thing I always wanted."

Sam kissed her.  Not out of lust or because of their past together or because both of them were free, but because she had finally been completely honest with him.  Because she was alive and going to be okay.  He knew everything now.

Sam and Ivy lost themselves somewhere in that kiss and one thing led to another.  Before they both knew what was going on, Sam had spent the entire day in Ivy's hotel room.

************************************************************************


	30. Chapter Thirty

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 30**

            _Las Vegas_

Mrs. Bennet smiled up at her husband and laughed at his silly outfit.  She was so happy, very tired, but very, very happy.  "Ethan, don't you think we should call Mama and Ms. Winthrop now?"

Ethan gave his wife, Theresa, his Elvis smile, "Don't you mean Mama and Mother, pretty lady?"

Theresa laughed again.  "Yes, I guess I'll have to get used to that."  

The last twenty-four hours had flown by, literally.  Ivy had made arrangements for Ethan and Theresa to fly to Las Vegas and had provided them with a spending account the night before.  They had hopped a late night plane and arrived in the bright city in the morning.

They had decided to make their wedding something fun and memorable, but it was also something that meant something to them.  They had dressed up like Elvis and Priscilla Presley and been married in a white chapel by one of the famous Elvis impersonators.  Now they were at a Wayne Newton dinner show and thoroughly enjoying the looks everyone was giving to their costumes.

"What are you thinking little lady?"

"I was just thinking about how happy I am to be Mrs. Ethan Bennet."

Ethan stopped his Elvis charade for a moment, "So you're not disappointed that we won't have the Crane money and power and behind us?"

"Ethan, I have always loved you for you.  It was just a coincidence that you happened to grow up famous in magazines and newspapers.  Once I met you and got to know you, it was all about you."

Ethan kissed his bride.  Then he looked at his watch.  "Oops!  I'll be right back.  It's time for my surprise."  He kissed her again and hurried away.

Theresa sat pondering what her surprise might be when she heard Wayne Newton say, "Is there a Theresa Bennet in the audience?"  Theresa shyly waved.  "Would you please stand up my lovely lady because we have a wedding surprise for you."  Then, with a roar of music behind him, Ethan came out from the wings of the stage and started belting, "Brown Eyed Girl."

Theresa was crying by the time it was over.  Then Mr. Newton spoke again, "Mr. Bennet here informs me that this young lady has quite a voice and might be willing to do a duet for us.  What does the audience say?"  The audience responded with deafening applause.  

Theresa joined her husband onstage.  They held hands and began to sing their special song from the cabin…

************************************************************************


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 31**

            _Hospital_

_                        (Three weeks later)_

Ivy sat alone in the examining room after redressing herself.  She'd been having regular weekly check-ups at the hospital since she'd been released to see how everything was healing.  Everything had been fine until last week.  She had begun to feel quite sick and she finally told Eve about it only today.  Eve had looked worried and said she was going to run some extra tests.  That was what Ivy was waiting for now.

Ivy reflected on the past few weeks as she waited.  Ethan and Theresa had gotten married by an Elvis impersonator in Las Vegas and were more in love than ever.  They were staying with her right now until they found a place of their own.  She was now living in the beach house that she had inherited from her father.  She had remembered it a couple days after being released from the hospital and decided that it was as good a place as any to start her new life.

Ivy remembered the day she had been released from the hospital.  She had been with Sam that day, but neither had mentioned it since.  They had agreed that it had just been the celebration of a new start for her and that if they were going to start seeing each other, they would take it very slowly.  And they were.  Nothing had happened between them since except for the occasional kiss.  They had been going out for dinner and meeting for coffee.  

Sam had told Jessica and Noah about Ethan and his past with Ivy.  They weren't as quick to accept the situation as Kay had been, but after a week they had come around.  Ethan and Noah had become quite friendly and Ivy and the girls had gone out to lunch and shopping several times.  They were all trying to get used to each other.  Even Sam's parents were coming around.  They had all joined for a "family" dinner one night and worked out their problems and talked about the past.  Sam's mother didn't say she forgave Ivy for hurting her son, but she listened with interest to the terrible story.  But Mr. Bennet was completely charmed with her.  All in all, things were going quite well.

Finally, Eve walked into the room with a strange expression on her face.  "Oh Eve, you've kept me in enough suspense waiting.  Can you just give me some antibiotics to get rid of whatever I have?  I'm making dinner for everyone tonight and I really should be getting home."  Yes, Ivy was even trying to cook.

"I can't give you any medication, Ivy.  In fact, I have to take away the pain killers I gave you when you were released from the hospital."

"What?  Why?  Is there something wrong," Ivy started to panic.  Her life was finally going somewhere good and now there was a problem.

"No, no.  There's nothing wrong.  It's just that, well, you're pregnant, Ivy."

"Oh, very funny Eve.  I know we're trying to build some sort of friendship, but that's not a funny joke."

"It's no joke.  You're going to have a baby."

Ivy was shocked.  "How can that be?  It's been years since I've had any children.  Women don't very often have children when they get to be my age.  Not that I'm saying I'm old, but…"

"It happens all the time."

Then something struck Ivy.  "Oh my God!  Oh my God!  What am I going to do?"

"Calm down Ivy.  Lots of women have babies at your age.  Everything will turn out fine.  You just need to be extra careful and rest."

"No, that's not it.  I'm not sure if the baby is Julian's or Sam's."

Eve saw the tortured look on her face.  She had just assumed that since Ivy and Sam had been seeing each other that….  "What do you mean?"

"Julian…he took advantage of me the first night he beat me.  Then, that same week when I was released from the hospital, that day actually, Sam and I…well, you know.  It was only those two times.  Sam and I haven't been together since.  We agreed to take things slow."

"I see," Eve was quiet, not sure what to say.

"Eve can you do a paternity test now?"

"I could do an amniocentesis, but it's too dangerous with your pregnancy.  You'll just have to wait until the baby is born.  I wish I could do more."

Ivy sighed, "Thank you anyway, Eve."  Ivy got up to leaved and added, "Eve, don't tell anyone yet.  I've got to think of a way to break this to everyone."

"Of course, Ivy.  And for what it's worth, congratulations."

"Thank you."

************************************************************************


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 32**

            _Beach House_

The waves crashed onto the sand and the clouds covered the October sun.  Ivy sat on the porch of her beach house with a blanket over her legs and a cup of now only tepid tea in her hands.  She'd been there for almost an hour now, contemplating on how to tell Sam her news.  She was excited of course.  A new baby!  But she wasn't so sure how Sam would feel.  She would have to decide soon because Sam and the girls were due to arrive for dinner in about an hour.  

Theresa entered the house and put away her coat in the hall closet.  She had expected to find Ivy already in the kitchen trying to make dinner, but she found the kitchen clean, empty, and dark.  She felt a chilly breeze sweep through the house and discovered the French doors in the living room that led to porch were open.  'Odd,' Theresa thought to herself.  Then she spotted Ivy sitting out there alone with her blanket and her cup of tea.

Theresa, who had gotten into the habit of calling Ivy "Mother" now, touched Ivy's arm, "I'm home to help with dinner, Mother!"

Ivy was startled, "Oh!  Hello Dear.  You startled me.  Will Pilar be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"No.  She decided to help Luis and Sheridan arrange things in their new condo.  It's a big step for them to move in together, but a good step."

"Yes," Ivy answered absently.

Theresa sat down next to her mother-in-law and studied Ivy for a moment as she continued to gaze out onto the beach and the waves.  She and Ivy had grown quite close the past few weeks since she and Ethan had moved into the beach house.  Theresa knew Ivy well enough to see how distracted she was tonight.  "Are you alright?"

Ivy sighed.  "I'll be fine, Theresa, it's everyone else I'm worried about."

"Why is that?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today at the hospital."

Theresa immediately got worried, "There was nothing wrong was there?"

"No, not exactly.  It started out as a regular check-up.  It was supposed to be the last one after my release from the hospital, but I started feeling sick last week.  I finally told Eve about it today, so she ran some extra tests."

"And," Theresa prompted.

"And it turns out I'm pregnant."

Theresa threw her arms around her mother, "I think that's wonderful!  I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Dear, I'm happy, too, but I'm also scared."

"Oh don't be silly," Theresa babbled, thinking she knew why Ivy was so scared.  "Lots of women are starting families late now.  There are so many things they can do to ensure the health of the baby and the mother."

"No Theresa, that's not what worries me.  I don't know if…if…if the baby is Julian's or Sam's."  Now Theresa saw where Ivy's concern was coming from.  "It had to have happened the week I was hospitalized.  That was the week Julian forced himself on me and it was the only time that Sam and I have been together."

"Mother," Theresa was trying to be comforting, "I'm sure everything is going to work out."

"I tried to get a paternity test done today, but Eve said an amniocentesis would be too dangerous with my pregnancy.  I'll have to wait to test the baby until it's born.  I'll love this baby no matter whose it is because it's my baby, too.  I'm just worried about how Sam will take this.  And if the baby is Julian's, he'll stop at nothing to take the baby from me, just to make me pay for his embarrassment."

Theresa tried to comfort her again, "Sam is a good man and I know how much he cares about you.  He'll make sure you and the baby are safe from Mr. Crane."

"I know you're right," Ivy looked back out to the ocean.  "I just couldn't stand to lose Sam again."

"Speaking of Sam, he, Ethan, and the girls will be here soon, so we better start dinner."

"Yes," Ivy said rising and looking at her daughter-in-law.  She was so grateful to have Theresa around.  Her own daughters had spoken to her only once since the divorce and the revelation of their brother's paternity.  They were having a hard time accepting their mother's new found freedom.  No doubt Julian was partly to blame for that.  She had always wished that they could grow up at home so she could be part of their lives.  Theresa and Ivy began to walk to the large kitchen.  She was trying to bond with Kay and Jessica, and she was making slow progress, trying to get to know each of them, finding out their likes and dislikes.  She found by talking to them that Grace had really doted on Jessica and especially their cousin Charity, but had never really been close to Kay.  It was too bad Noah had left for college before Ivy could really get to know him.  She could tell he was not going to be as accepting as the girls.  Ivy was washing a head of lettuce now and she turned her attention to Theresa who was cutting vegetables.  "You know Theresa, you remind me more of your mama everyday now that you and Ethan are living here.  When we were out on the porch, you knew I had something on my mind, and you got me to confide in you.  Pilar was always able to get me to talk to her."

"Well, I think I'll take that as a compliment," Theresa smiled.

"And rightly you should," Ivy smiled back.  "Pilar is a wonderful woman."

"Yes, she is, but she's not the only one I know."

Just then they heard the front door open and laughing voices come from the hallway.  It was so nice to hear them all laughing, it meant that they were getting closer as a family.  Theresa gave Ivy a look and Ivy grasped it's meaning.  "Well, it's do or die time."

The laughing group entered the kitchen.  Theresa ran to Ethan and gave him a kiss.  "It's good to see you, too," he laughed.  "Hello, Mother," Ethan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Darling.  Kay and Jessica, I'm so glad came along.  I was hoping you would."

"We wouldn't miss a chance to pick on our new brother," Jessica lightly punched Ethan's arm.

"Yeah, and besides," Kay added laughing, "I hear you're cooking Ivy, and I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Ivy gave Sam a fake pout, "Sam, I don't think your daughters have much faith in my domestic abilities."

"Then I guess you'll just have to prove them wrong," Sam kissed the top of Ivy's head.

"I guess so," she smiled at him, "but first I have to talk to you mister.  So, if you all wouldn't mind helping Theresa, we'll be back soon."

"Ivy, you don't think you're going to get out of torching the chicken for us, do you," Kay teased.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon, and then there will be blackened chicken for everyone."  They all laughed as Ivy left with flair, dragging Sam behind her.  She was glad that their relationship had gotten to the point where she was able to joke with the girls.

Ivy pulled Sam into the airy living room and sat him down on the couch next to her.  "Okay, what's so important that you couldn't wait to tell me until after dinner?"

"I went in for my last weekly check-up today."

Sam got concerned and leaned closer to her, holding her hand.  "How did it go?"

"Fine.  But I've been feeling sick the past couple of weeks and I told Eve about it today, so she ran some extra tests.  Sam, she told me that I'm pregnant."

Sam nearly choked Ivy with the strength of his embrace, "That's great!  I can't believe it, a baby."

"I'm glad you're taking this so well."

"What's not to be excited about?  Babies are a blessing, especially when I'm having them with you.  And to think," Sam remarked slyly referring to his masculinity, "it only took one time."

"Sam, I'm very happy, too, but you're forgetting one very important detail.  That one time was also the same week Julian raped me."

She saw the light in his eyes die a little and her heart began to break.  "I asked Eve if she could do a paternity test today, but she said being I'm having a baby so late in life that it would be too dangerous a procedure.  I'll have to wait until after the baby's born to find out."

"You mean we'll have to wait."

Ivy had barely heard him and wanted reassurance.  "What?"

"Ivy, I love you, you know that.  We just agreed that it would be good for both of our families if we took things slow.  I'm going to stand by you and I'll always love you and the baby, no matter whose child it is.  I've always wanted to raise a child with you."

Ivy threw her arms around Sam, "This is one of the reasons I love you so much."

"And I couldn't even begin to name all the reasons I love you," Sam said kissing her stomach.

***********************************************************************


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Just wanted to thank those who have been faithfully reading and giving feedback!  I really appreciate all of the encouraging and excited comments I have received.  And here's a surprise for those who don't know…this story is already completed (don't worry, there are more chapters!) and I'm working on sequel for it.  The sequel, however, will be quite a bit slower in posts of new chapters as it is not fully written and I'm very busy.  Thanks again and enjoy!

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 33**

            _Beach House_

Sam and Ivy entered the kitchen holding hands only to find that it was already being carried to the dining room.  "Oh, you finished without me," Ivy said in mock disappointment.

"We're starving and you guys were taking a little too long, so we decided to cook tonight.  Don't worry though, we're coming over next week at the same time so YOU can make US dinner," Jessica teased.

"How sweet of you girls to invite yourselves over," Ivy laughed.

"Oh it's no problem, Ivy," Kay chimed in.  "In fact, I've decided that every Saturday we're going to have a family dinner here that will most often be prepared by you.  And just so you know, next Saturday is Italian night and I like my spaghetti with mushrooms."

"Got it, Kay likes mushrooms," Ivy smiled at the young girl as Sam pulled out her chair at the table.

Dinner continued with more merry banter of the like as everyone nearly ate themselves sick, but Ivy could only pick at her food.  Sam had wanted to go home to tell the girls about the baby, but Ivy had objected:  "Sam, please let me do it.  It can be a woman-to-woman conversation for us.  We can't keep this from them and I want them to know the truth.  The whole truth.  I think it would be easier for them to hear coming from me."

Sam had finally agreed with her and pulled Theresa aside to let her know what was going on.  He planned on the two of them sitting down to tell Ethan while Ivy told Kay and Jessica.

When everyone was done eating, Ivy tried to speak cheerfully, "Okay everyone, since you made dinner, I'll do the dishes.  Besides, it will give me something to do tomorrow.  But when I cook dinner, you guys have to take turns with dish duty."

"Fair enough," Ethan replied, and then under his breath, "but we'll still have to eat what you make for dinner."

"Very funny Darling," Ivy said sarcastically.  "Kay and Jessica, would you like to go for a walk?  I haven't gotten to talk to you girls this week."

"Sure," said Jessica.  "Come on Kay, it's cold so we better grab our coats."

"Get mine, too please," Ivy called to them as they walked to the entry.

"Okay," Kay called back.

A few minutes later all three of them were walking along the beach away from the house with the breeze blowing in their hair.  Ivy searched for a way to start the conversation.  "So girls, what's new?"

Kay didn't need any prompting, "I'm getting closer to my best friend Miguel again."

"Pilar's son.  You had a crush on him, didn't you?"

"I've loved him for a long time, but we've been friends even longer.  Then my cousin Charity came to town and they started dating, so Miguel and I grew apart," Kay answered sadly.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Oh Kay, quit being so dramatic."

Ivy joined in the conversation, "Jessica, you shouldn't be so hard on your sister.  I know what it's like to suddenly lose the man you love.  It's like having everything you know pulled away from you and living in a foreign country where no one understands you."

Jessica looked a little sheepish.  "I guess I never bothered to look at it from your point of view, Kay.  I just saw you trying to steal Miguel from Charity.  I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Jess.  One day, you'll be crazy enough about some guy that you'd do the same thing I did to try to keep him."

Ivy stopped, "Girls, could we sit down?  There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure Ivy," Jessica said a little suspiciously as they all sat in the sand, Ivy between the two girls.

Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the ocean air for courage before she began.  "Do you know what happened between my ex-husband and I?"

"Dad told us some of it," Kay answered.  "How he and his father tricked you into marrying him and how he attacked you after finding out about Ethan.  Is there more?"

"Oh, so much more," Ivy muttered.

"Julian attacked me twice.  The second time I was actually hospitalized, but the first was by far worse in another way.  I never loved Julian, but I do love my three girls, despite who their father may be.  The truth is, I hadn't even slept with Julian since we conceived our last daughter."  She saw Kay and Jessica blush, but she knew she had to continue.  "I don't want to embarrass you, so I'll keep this to a minimum, but I am actually going somewhere with this."  They just nodded their approval so she kept talking.  "Alright, Julian's first attack on me was actually the day before the second attack.  Only on the first day, he…well, he overpowered me and then took advantage of me before knocking me out."

Kay asked bluntly, "You mean he raped you?"

"Yes," Ivy was surprised, but thankful for Kay's straightforward manner, "and then I got a divorce from Julian when I woke up at the hospital.  The morning after I woke up, you're father brought me from the hospital to my hotel.  That's when he told me about your mother.  We both broke down and I tried to comfort him."  Ivy stopped.  "I want you both to know how wonderful I think your mother was.  She was kind to me when I needed a friend and I truly admired her, even though I was jealous that she had your father after I had lost him."

"You know, Mom always liked you, Ivy.  She told us several times what good person you are, and Mom was never wrong about people," Jessica informed her.

Ivy smiled, "Thank you, Jessica.  That means a lot to me.  Anyway, your father and I bonded all over again because of the loss of your mother and because of all of the support he gave me in the hospital.  Well, one thing lead to another and your father and I spent the better part of the day in bed."  Now it was Ivy's turn to blush as the girls stared at her.  "It will make you feel better to know that we haven't been together since and had decided to take things slowly for the sake of both of our families.  Girls, the reason I had to tell you the whole story is for this specific reason:  I found out today that I'm going to have a baby.  I'm very happy, but I don't know if Julian is the father or if Sam is.  And Eve Russell told me that it would be too dangerous to do a prenatal paternity test, so we'll have to wait until the baby is born to find out."  Ivy tried to read the expressions on Kay and Jessica's faces, but she didn't know them well enough yet.

"I'm sorry girls," Ivy said, choking back a small sob, "I never meant to put you in the middle of a situation like this.  I'll understand if –"

Kay cut her off.  "Ivy, you make Dad happy, and that makes me happy.  Anyway, I love babies and I've always wanted someone little to dress up."  Kay embraced Ivy tightly. "Besides, I'd love to live on the beach," she smiled and raised an eyebrow, a technique she had picked up from Ivy over the last few weeks.  "What do you say, Jess?"

Jessica finally joined the hug, "I'm sick of being the baby anyway.  Now you guys will have someone else to boss around," she giggled.

"Well, let's go ask your father what he thinks of Kay's idea about living on the beach."

"Somehow," Kay replied, "I think he'll jump at the idea.  I for one know that you'll do almost anything for love."

************************************************************************


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 34**

            _Beach House_

Ivy, Kay, and Jessica entered the house through the French doors, arms linked, and happy smiles on their faces.  No sooner had they closed the doors than Ethan nearly tackled all three of them trying to hug his mother.  "Mother, Father and Theresa told me.  I'm happy for you, but are you going to be okay?"

"Oh Ethan, don't worry about me," Ivy replied finally pulling out of his hug.  "Besides," she said, putting her arms around Kay and Jessica, "most of the people I love are here to help me."

Ethan looked at his sisters as they approached Sam and Theresa in the living room and sat down.  "So you guys are okay with this?"

"More than okay."  Then Kay looked at her dad, "As a matter of fact, Jess and I want to know when we are moving in so we have time to pack."

"Do you really mean that," Sam couldn't believe they had taken the news so well.

"Dad, Ivy told us everything, and I mean EVERYTHING," Jessica blushed slightly.  "What makes you happy makes us happy, and I've always wanted a younger brother or sister," she replied slipping an arm around Ivy.  "And anyway, I'm getting kind of attached to this lady, wouldn't you say, Kay?"

"Oh, I'm definitely attached to her, and her cooking," Kay teased.

Ivy put her arms around them again and laughed, "I don't think I'm ever going to hear the end of how terrible I am at cooking."  

Sam got up and walked over to the couch where they were sitting.  "Girls, you don't know how much this means to me, and Ivy."

Kay and Jessica stood up to hug Sam.  "We just want to be a family Dad, and that's what he have with you and Ivy," Kay told her father.

"And I'm all for it," Ethan stood up to join the hug.  "I get at least two more sisters out of this and who knows what my new sibling will be."

They all looked at Ivy.  "Oh, WE'RE definitely in on this one," replied standing up.  "And BOTH of us suggest a family hug."  As the five embraced Ivy noticed Theresa, who had remained quiet for their discussion, smiling happily from her spot across the room.  "Theresa, get over here.  You're part of this family, too!"

**********************************

************************************

_Crane Mansion_

"Julian Crane."

"Julian," Alistair roared, "Do you have any conception of what's going on right under your nose?"

"Hello to you, too, Father."

"Don't be smug with me, Julian.  I would have expected you to be absolutely giddy after your divorce.  Now you don't even have hide your flings with the help."

"Speaking of which, I have an appointment with one in a few minutes," Julian chuckled as he rang the cowbell on his desk, "so get to the point."

"My sources at the hospital tell me that Ivy is expecting a baby."

"Oh, the humanity," Julian cringed, "one more of the Bennet ruffians to be running around."

"Julian, have you forgotten?  There's a very good chance that this baby could be yours."

Julian contemplated this thought for a moment.  "What a novel idea Father, you could be right."

Alistair continued, "We won't know the paternity until after the birth, something about it being to dangerous to find out now, but this could be exactly what we are looking for.  You know the Chief of Police would do anything to protect the ones he loves…."

************************************************************************


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 35**

            _Hospital_

_                        (One month later)_

"Okay," said Ivy's obstetrician Dr. Suthers, "are you ready to see the little angel?"

"I can't wait," replied Sam taking Ivy's hand.

"Let's get going then," she said preparing the instruments in front of her for Ivy's ultrasound.

"Will we get to hear the baby's heartbeat, too," Ivy asked with excitement.

"Of course, but I'll warn you, the screen picture of the baby won't be much.  You're only two months along, so the little angel won't look like a baby yet," Dr. Suthers answered as she finished rubbing a cool, clear jelly on Ivy's stomach.  She began wiping off her hands and flipped a switch on the screen in front of them.  "How have you been feeling lately, Ivy?  Any morning sickness?"

"Just a little."

"Just a little," Sam laughed.  "I've been holding your hair back between seven and nine am everyday this week."

Ivy feigned a pout, "And here I thought I was being so generous letting you stay in my room."

Sam laughed again, "I was just kidding, honey.  I'll hold your hair back anytime."

Dr. Suthers interrupted.  "Okay, we're ready to take some pictures."

Ivy was laughing and smiling happily until she looked at the screen.  Something was not right.  She knew that the fetus shouldn't look anything like a baby yet, but this wasn't how she remembered her two-month ultrasound looking with her last baby.  She noticed Dr. Suthers staring strangely at the screen as well.  "What's wrong," Ivy looked to her for help.

"I wonder," Dr. Suthers ignored her question and began flipping some switches.

Sam looked at Ivy, "What do you mean 'what's wrong?'  It shouldn't look like a baby yet."

"But Sam, something isn't right.  None of my other ultrasounds have ever looked like this."

"Let's not get excited folks," Dr. Suthers interjected.  "We don't know anything yet.  We're ready to listen to the heartbeat now," she said running the hand piece over Ivy's belly.

They remained silent for a few moments and listened.  Ivy became panicky, "I knew it.  There's something wrong.  Listen to that.  I know that's not normal.  Please tell me what's going on right now.  I need to know the truth," she wailed.

"Actually, there's absolutely nothing wrong.  The heartbeat just confirmed that for me."

"Dr. Suthers, what are you talking about?  That isn't a normal heartbeat," Sam was also starting to look worried.

Dr. Suthers began to explain, "That's because it isn't ONE heartbeat, it's TWO heartbeats.  Congratulations Ivy, you're having twins."

"WHAT?  Twins?  Are you sure?"

"Positive, that's why the picture looked so strange to you.  There are two babies on the picture, not one."

"I wonder how I'll be able to keep up with TWO babies."

"Hey, I for one am ecstatic.  There will be more little people like you running around that we can raise together.  Besides, you'll have plenty of help," Sam laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"I guess you're right," Ivy smiled.  "Well, we can tell everyone tonight at the Lobster Shack.  Won't they be positively surprised?"

"To say the least," Sam declared.

************************************************************************

_Lobster Shack_

_                        (Later that evening)_

Ivy looked around the table and was thankful for the happy family she had found.  Her girls still wouldn't talk to her, so she had written them each a letter, telling them about her pregnancy and her Justice of the Peace marriage to Sam in October.  Everyone else that she loved though was there.  Sam, Jessica, Ethan and Theresa, Kay and her now boyfriend Miguel, Pilar, and the newly engaged Luis and Sheridan.  Noah still refused to accept his new family, but Sam said the girls were trying to change his mind.

Ivy nudged Sam, "I think it's time for our announcement."

"I think maybe you're right," Sam said standing up.  "Since we have most of our family gathered here, there's something we'd like to tell you.  Ivy, would you like to make the announcement?"

Ivy stood next to Sam, "I'd love nothing better.  Sam and I found out today that this baby is going to be twice as much work as we originally thought...because I'm having twins!"

The entire table exploded in excitement.  "Are you serious," Kay squealed.

"I wouldn't joke about having to go through labor twice in one day," Ivy replied half seriously and half jokingly.

Everyone just laughed, but Ivy saw Ethan looking a little serious and putting his arm around Theresa who was smiling but had a tear rolling down her cheek.  "Ethan, Theresa," Ivy asked with concern, "what's wrong?"

"Well," Ethan began looking at Theresa who gave him a solemn nod, "we have a couple announcements of our own.  First, Theresa and I found a house not to far from Luis and Sheridan and we plan to move in in a couple of weeks."

"That's great news," Sheridan exclaimed.

"I think so, too.  But I will miss having you two around the house," Ivy smiled.

Theresa spoke this time, "That's not all of if though.  The reason we bought the house was because we want to start a family of our own."  Theresa's tears started to flow heavily, "We've been trying to get a start on that family for a month now, so I went to the doctor yesterday and...and...I can't have any children."  Theresa started sobbing heavily as Ethan held her tightly and Pilar went around the table to comfort her daughter.

Ivy's heart nearly broke in two.  Here she was, rejoicing and practically boasting about the fact that she had so many grown children, four of which she gave birth to, and now she was on the verge of having two more.  Poor Theresa was devastated because she couldn't even have one.  "Theresa dear, I'm so sorry.  Is there nothing they can do to help you?"

"I'm afraid not," Ethan replied sadly, then he brightened and turned to his wife, "but we can always adopt."  Theresa tried to smile and nodded.

"Well, I've got something to take your mind off this for awhile," Ivy had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  "Sam and I had a Justice of the Peace wedding, but I had always dreamed that our wedding would be so much more.  I was wondering Theresa, since I know you do such a wonderful job at it," Ivy laughed, "if you would help me plan a wedding for Sam and I to renew our vows on our one year anniversary?"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this," Sam pouted.

"Oh, be quiet and let us girls have some fun," Ivy lightly smacked his arm.  "What do you say Dear, can I count on your help?"

Theresa smiled at Ivy, "Of course you can, Mother."

"Good!  And how about you girls," Ivy looked at Kay and Jessica.

"Yes," they cried in unison.

"Well," Sam laughed, "looks like I'm getting married again, whether I like it or not."

************************************************************************


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

Just wanted to thank everyone again for all of the wonderful supplies…they are always greatly appreciated and read with a smile!  Keep on reading and posting…Thanks!

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 36**

            _Beach House_

_                        (About seven months later)_

Ivy finished putting away the last of the groceries she'd just purchased and sat down at the table in the kitchen, very pregnant and very exhausted.  "Good grief," Ivy said as rubbed her ample belly, "you two aren't even born yet and you've already exhausted me."  

Ivy grabbed the small notepad and pen that were sitting on the kitchen table.  She slowly scanned the name list she had begun to make.  Sam had left the name picking completely up to her.  They had decided that the babies would have Ivy's maiden name until they knew the paternity for sure, but she was having a terrible time trying to pick first and middle names for her children.  She had thought about naming them after someone, but there were too many people in her life now that she cared about to just pick randomly.  She didn't want any hurt feelings.  "Funny," Ivy addressed her stomach, "at this time a year ago, I was completely alone.  Oh!"  She felt a sharp kick come from inside her belly.  "Okay, I'll be quiet.  Maybe it's time for a nap anyway.  It's Saturday and I have a big dinner to cook later."

Ivy waddled to the living room and slowly lowered herself onto the couch.  Several minutes later she was laying comfortably on the soft couch with a chenille blanket draped over her, but she was still awake.  She began to recall how much her life had changed over the last seven months:

A week after she had told Sam, Kay, and Jessica about the baby, they had all moved into the beach house with her.  A week after that, on October 26th to be exact, she and Sam had been married by the Justice of the Peace.

In November, Ethan and Theresa had moved into a cozy little house not far from Sheridan and Luis.  Ivy had helped Theresa decorate the house in an attempt to keep her occupied after finding out that she could never have her own children.  Ethan still had some friendly contacts from college and he had been able to start up an independent law firm with two of them that was beginning to flourish.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Luis and Sheridan were married and you would never have expected that the large happy group hadn't always been a family.  Kay and Jessica were now calling Ivy "Mother" and Noah came home for the holidays.  He wasn't about to call Ivy "Mother," but he was polite otherwise and offered no offense.  He had however secured a good job at a radio station in Boston where he was attending college and had gotten his own apartment.  He was so informing Sam of this to let him know he wouldn't be coming home as much anymore…Boston was his home now.

In January, Ivy acted on in impulsive dream she had always had and employed Theresa to help her.  Together, they founded, owned, and co-presided over Impeccable, a fashion design company whose stock was skyrocketing daily.  Ivy was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing there, finding out that she had talent and could actually have made something of herself if she hadn't married Julian all those years ago.  

By March though, Ivy's pregnancy was amply apparent and it was beginning to get very hard for her to get around and spend the whole day in the office.  Sam had insisted that she quit working until long after the babies were born.  Theresa and Ethan had agreed and Theresa assured her that she could handle things on her own.  

So, no longer being allowed to work, Ivy began to do some volunteering at the hospital to fill her long days while Sam was at work and Kay and Jessica were at school.  She was actually starting a friendship with Eve who saw a different side of Ivy when she was volunteering and interacting with her new family.  Eve no longer saw a bitter vindictive woman, but the warm, conscientious woman Ivy always would have been if not trapped in the Prison Crane.  In the third week of April, Ivy had to give up volunteering at the hospital.  She had made a lot of friends there reading to the children and patiently coaxing the old and sick to eat and they were all sad to see her go.  But Ivy had been getting to a very emotional stage in her pregnancy and seeing all of those sick children was beginning to make her extremely depressed.

At home, Ivy had found a couple of projects for herself.  She converted the library and one of the bedrooms upstairs into one large room for a nursery and decorated it in pastels.  She loved flowers, so she tried her hand at gardening, determined to grow the flowers for her wedding bouquet herself.  She had also been making phone calls and arranging things in the evenings with Theresa for the upcoming October wedding.  And lastly, when Pilar, was also finding herself a good executive at Impeccable.  When she didn't have to be in the office, Pilar gave Ivy cooking and baking lessons.  Ivy, being the stubborn and determined person she was, turned out to be an eager and willing student.  She'd listen carefully as Pilar explained the instructions to her and would say, "I can do that," then chew her bottom lip and grit her teeth until she got it right.  The lessons were paying off because Kay and Jessica had actually stopped teasing her about her cooking.

Ivy finally began to drift off to sleep when she thought about her three older daughters.  She had written them all several times to tell them about the twins, Impeccable, and how much she missed them.  Her last thoughts were of them as her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 37**

            _Beach House_

"Sweetie," Sam called out as he shut the front door, "I'm home early."  He began searching for his wife.  "I stopped and picked up your vitamins.  I thought you'd forget since," he stopped when he reached the living room and saw her sleeping on the couch.  Sam knelt down and brushed a piece of hair away from Ivy's face, and then kissed her forehead.  "All tuckered out, huh?"  Then, kissing her stomach he added, "You two let your mother sleep."  Sam got up and looked at his watch.  It was only four o'clock.  "I think I'll take a shower and if Ivy's still sleeping when I'm done, I'll start dinner."  

************************************

Ivy tried to ignore it.  The twins were kicking again and she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd have to go to the bathroom again.  She'd had to go twice in just the hour she spent at the grocery store and had run upstairs before to go again when she got home before brining in the groceries.  She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, though.  Then her eyes shot open and she threw the blanket off of herself.  After struggling for a minute she finally reached a sitting position and found her suspicions were true.  "Oh my God, my water broke!  I have to call Sam."

Ivy got up, with a little trouble, picked up the cordless, and dialed the police station.

"Harmony P.D., Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Luis, it's Ivy.  Is Sam there," she asked with hope.

"No, he left a while ago.  Why is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually," Ivy gritted as she felt a sharp move up her spine, "I just went into labor and Sam left his cell phone in the kitchen this morning."

Luis was getting anxious, "Do you want me to come and bring you to the hospital?"

"No, I can drive myself.  Do me a favor though and pick up Kay and Jessica and bring them to the hospital.  I dropped them off at the wharf to go shopping."

"Okay, and I'll try to find Sam, too."

"Thank you, Luis, and hurry."

"Dammit!  I was in such a hurry to go to the bathroom when I got home that I left my handbag and keys upstairs."  She headed towards the stairs, "From now on I'm keeping a spare set in my handbag."  Ivy was halfway up the stairs and in mid step when she had another sharp pain shoot up her spine.  She gasped, doubled over in pain, and lost her footing.  

**********************************

"AAAUUUGGGHHHH!"  

Sam heard the scream and several thumps as he rushed out of the bathroom, throwing on his shirt.  "OH MY GOD!"  Ivy was sprawled at the bottom of the stairway.  Sam flew down the stairs, nearly falling himself in a heap at Ivy's side.  He lifted her head into his lap and lightly patted her cheek.  "Honey, wake up.  Come on, that's it."

Ivy opened her eyes and Sam helped her sit up.  "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Oh Sam, I'm so glad you're home.  My water broke while I was sleeping and I called the station and you weren't there and I left my keys upstairs and the labor pains made me fall," Ivy rambled after she threw her arms around Sam.

"Ssshhh," Sam pulled away so he could look Ivy in the eye for reassurance, "everything's going to be okay."  Then his eyes traveled down the sea green sweater she was wearing and the plush white carpet.  He could see dark red stains appearing.  "Oh God," he whispered.

Ivy saw his eyes widen.  "What?  What's wrong?!"

"Um, nothing," Sam lied wanting to keep her calm.  "Let's just get you to the hospital."  He stood up and started to pull Ivy up with him.

Ivy had seen him glance down at the floor, so she began looking around her any sign that something was wrong.  Finally she spotted it and touched her sweater.  She looked at her hand, wet with blood.  "Sam, look!  LOOK," she cried holding her hand in front of his face.  "No, no, no.  This can't happen, it can't.  I've done everything right."  She had now rubbed her bloodied hand over her face and hair in worry.  Ivy looked up at Sam, her face and hair bloody, "Is this my punishment for being happy?  Is this the price of love?"

She was in hysterics now and for the first time in her life, crying fitfully.  Sam picked her up and carried her to the car.  "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, honey.  I'm not going to lose you, or the babies."


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 38**

            _Hospital_

Ethan watched as his father paced up and down the floor of the waiting room.  He looked over at Theresa who just squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him.  He felt so helpless.  He wanted to tell everyone that things were going to turn out okay, but he didn't know that.  Right now, his mother was fighting for her life and trying to save the lives of her two newest children.

Sam stopped pacing and looked around himself.  Pilar was with Ethan and Theresa, trying her best to be supportive.  Sheridan would have been there, but she was out of town visiting some old friends.  Miguel was sitting in a corner with Kay and Jessica who were crying, blaming themselves for not being there.  When they had arrived at the hospital with Luis, Kay had started to cry, "Dad, we should have been with her.  We were going to the store with her, but I asked if we could go shopping instead."

Jessica had joined in, "We were so selfish.  We could have been there and gotten the keys for her, then she wouldn't have fallen down the stairs."

Sam had done his best to make them realize that it wasn't their fault, but they were still taking it very hard.  They had already lost one mother this year, and this was just too much.  He had been so happy seeing Ivy's relationship with the girls flourish.  Not long after they had been married, the girls had started calling Ivy "Mother."  He had been so proud of all of them for being able to work things out.  The three were good for each other.  Despite the fact that he had really loved Grace and that she was the girls real mother, he couldn't help but notice that Kay was already much closer to Ivy than she had ever been to Grace.  

Luis had stayed as long as he could with Sam, but there was an emergency at the station and he had had to leave.  So, Sam stood alone, not sure what to do with himself.

The drive to the hospital had been awful.  Ivy had been in hysterics the whole way.  When Sam and Ivy got into the emergency room, the hospital staff had whisked Ivy away.  He had tried to follow as Ivy screamed for him, but the nurses had stopped him, saying that he couldn't come in and it would be better for everyone if he waited outside.

Ten minutes later everyone else had arrived.  Luis had been making the phone calls in the car as he searched for Kay and Jessica on the wharf.  Sam was in the middle of telling them about what had happened when Eve came out.  "She's lost a lot of blood and we'd like some of the family to donate for her."  Ethan had jumped right away.  Surprisingly, Kay and Jessica were also matches for Ivy's blood type, so they too had donated what they could.

They'd been waiting almost four hours now.  The only news they got was from the occasional nurse coming to tell them, "They're still trying."  Sam was about to just burst through the operating doors when Dr. Suthers came out.  Everyone stood up and hurried over to her.

Sam wanted to know what happened, but he was scared to ask.  What if….  He brushed away his worry.  He needed to know.  "Dr. Suthers, what's going on?  How is she?  Did she…"

"Ivy is going to be just fine.  She lost a lot of blood and the delivery was very hard on her, but she's going to be okay.  She's sleeping now and I'd like to keep it that way for a couple of hours.  She needs her rest."

Ethan asked the next question, "What about the babies?  Are they –"

"The Winthrop babies are going to be just fine as well.  Two girls," Dr. Suthers smiled.  "There being checked over, measured, weighed and cleaned up right now."

Sam felt like he could finally breathe again, "Thanks, Dr. Suthers.  I owe you a lot."

"It's no problem, Sam.  Ivy's in room 314, but remember, not for another two hours," she said walking away.

Theresa was the first to speak, "Since Mother needs her rest and we won't be able to see the babies for awhile, what do you say we all go down to the cafeteria and celebrate."

"I think my wife has the most marvelous ideas," Ethan said happily.

Sam put his arms around Kay and Jessica, "Come on girls, we'll need to awake and alive when we go to greet you mother and new sisters."  With that, they all headed down to the cafeteria.

***********************************

_Two hours later_

They all stood in excitement outside of room 314.  "Dad, what are you waiting for," Kay harassed Sam, "let's go in."

"Okay, but let's keep it down everyone.  She's had a long, emotional day."  Sam slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed where his wife lay sleeping.  He picked up her hand bent down and kissed it.  Ivy began to stir and open her eyes.  "Hi there sleepy head," Sam teased.

Ivy smiled, "Hello to you, too."  Ivy looked up to see her children and closest friend lingering in the doorway.  

Pilar was the first to step forward.  "I'm so glad you and the babies are okay.  I was praying for you," Pilar said hugging her friend.

"Thank you, Pilar.  You've always been there for me."

Ethan couldn't wait any longer.  "Mother, I've been so worried about you."

Ivy clung to her son, "Oh Ethan, you don't ever have to worry about me."  Ivy spotted Theresa.  "Come here Theresa."

Theresa came over to hug her mother-in-law.  "I'm so happy for you," Theresa had tears in her eyes.

Ivy's heart went out to her and she whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much, Dear.  I know this is hard for you, but you're their sister, and they're going to love you so much."

Theresa smiled and backed away as Kay and Jessica were finally able to push their way to their mother.  Ivy held her arms out open and the girls rushed into them.  "We thought we were going to lose our mother again," Kay cried.

"Oh, I'm fine sweetie," Ivy soothed.  "And so are the babies."

Jessica rubbed the tears from her eyes, "When can we see them?"

"Right now if you want," a nurse from the doorway replied.  "I'll bring them right in."


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 39**

            _Hospital_

Two nurses carried in the two little Winthrop angels.  "Here they are," said one of the nurses, "all cleaned up and ready to meet their mother and new family."

Everyone crowded around the bed as the nurses placed both little girls in Ivy's open arms.  They were all cooing and exclaiming over how adorable and perfect the twins were, but Ivy was lost in her own little world.  She was flooded with happiness and knew for sure that heaven was a reality.  A question brought her back, "What did you name them?"

"I'm sorry," Ivy apologized, "wasn't paying attention."

Sam repeated the question, "Ethan was asking what you decided to name them.  I'm a little curious myself."  Sam was smiling and just aching to hold the twins, but Ivy was in her element.  She needed them right now.

"I was struggling with the same question earlier today, but now that I've seen them I know which names are perfect for each of my little princesses," Ivy kissed the tops of each of their heads.  

"Tell us!"  Jessica was bursting with excitement.

Ivy held the babies up a little higher so everyone could see, "I'd like you all to meet Ashley Tara and Amanda Jeanne Winthrop."

"I think those regal names befit the tiny royal princesses, don't you two agree?"  

Everyone in the room looked to the door where the voice had come from.  The three young ladies that had been standing in the doorway walked into the room with perfect posture and their heads held high.  They reminded Sam of someone….

"Heather, Lily, Laurel, I can't believe you're here," Ivy cried handing Ashley and Amanda to Ethan and Theresa.  "Get over this instant and hug your mother," she said, half demanding, half eager.  The three sauntered over quickly and allowed themselves to be enveloped in their mother's strong, warm embrace.

When Ivy finally let them go, she was crying all over again.  Heather, the eldest, was bewildered and frankly a little frightened.  "Mother, I've never seen you cry before."

Ivy laughed slightly as she reached for a tissue, "I'm afraid to tell this isn't the first time I've cried today.  It's been an emotionally trying day.  I'm just so happy that you've all finally come to see me," fresh tears were forming in her eyes once again.  "I've missed you so much, and not just recently.  I've missed seeing you grow up all these years and missed being there for you."

"You really mean that, don't you?"  This was Lily, the middle daughter.  She was pleasantly surprised by her mother's confession.  It had always been the opinion of her and her sisters that Ethan was Mother's favorite, she doted on him so.

"Of course I mean it," Ivy was a little hurt, but she knew why her daughters felt this way.  "Julian would never allow me to send for you to come home.  His only interest was Ethan, believing that he would take over the empire.  I've written you letters, but I never heard back from you, so I assumed you were still angry with me."  

At this point Ivy motioned for Ethan and Theresa to bring Ashley and Amanda back to her.  Ethan finally came forward to hug his sisters.  While he was hugging them he whispered, "You know how Julian and Alistair are.  This wasn't mother's fault – please give her a chance."

Ethan backed away from his sisters and Ivy spoke again.  "You are still angry, aren't you," she wasn't crying, but her eyes were said and full.

Laurel, the youngest of the Crane daughters, explained, "Mother, Heather, Lily, and I have been talking about this.  We're not angry anymore, but this is hard.  We are trying to understand, but it is going to take awhile."

Ivy finally had a smile for her daughters, "Thank you.  It makes me so happy to know that you're going to try to accept all of this."  Ivy realized that they weren't the only people in the room.  "Oh, I'm so sorry everyone.  I haven't even introduced you yet."

Ivy nodded her head towards Pilar, "You girls remember Pilar, don't you?"  The three nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again," Pilar answered the nods.

Ivy continued, "Standing next to Ethan is his wife and Pilar's daughter, Theresa."  Theresa just smiled and waved to them, never leaving Ethan's side.  Then Ivy looked to Kay and Jessica who were meekly standing by the window.  "And these are your step-sisters, Kay and Jessica Bennet."  

Ivy was nervous for a moment because none of the girls made a move to acknowledge each other.  She was afraid of the competition that might arise.  Competition for the mother they all claimed until Kay stepped forward, hand outstretched, "Hi, I'm Kay.  This is Jessica."  

Ivy began to breathe again as Heather smiled shook hands with Kay and Jessica, "It's nice to meet you."  Lily and Holly followed suit.

Ivy finally got to Sam.  "And this," she said as Sam placed a hand on her shoulder for support, "is my husband, Sam Bennet."  

Ivy had been more worried about this introduction than any other.  But her worries were for naught, for the girls were more like Ethan and their mother than she had ever known.  Lily offered, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Bennet.  We've heard a lot about you in Mother's letters.  We want you to know that even though this is hard for us, but if you make Mother happy, then you're worthy of her.  Please, take good care of her."

Sam thanked the bright young lady, "I will, and please, call me Sam.  Your blessing means a lot to your mother and me.  Now, what are your names," Sam asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ivy interjected.  Her happiness at her daughters' acceptance was evident by the single tear on her cheek.  "Girls, can you please introduce yourselves?  My hands are a little full," she held the babies up a little higher.

Heather was the first to introduce herself.  She was tall and had long auburn hair and big brown eyes.  "I'm Heather.  I am eighteen and am in my second year of university in Europe."

Lily was blonde like her mother, but was shorter than Heather with deep green eyes.  "My name is Lily.  I will be seventeen soon and starting university in the fall."

Laurel finally came forward, a little shy.  She was about the same height as Lily.  Laurel had shoulder length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.  "Hi.  I'm Laurel.  I'm thirteen and still attending boarding school in England."

The introductions over, something occurred to Ivy, "How did you convince your father to let you come home to visit?"

"Well actually," Heather began, "he didn't know we were planning coming."

"Damn right he didn't," Julian sneered from the doorway.


	40. Chapter Forty

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 40**

            _Hospital_

"My dear daughters, I don't remember giving you permission to come home from school.  After all, I do have full custody of you."  Julian was now standing in the middle of the small room, a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Shy Laurel spoke up at hearing this, "No, Father.  You only have custody of Lily and me, Heather a is legal adult."

"Yes, and I'd venture far enough to say that it was only Grandfather's clout and power that got you that," Heather spat.  "Besides, Mother has visitation rights."

"Fine, do what you like.  I'll take care of those visitation rights later."

"What are you doing here, Julian," Sam stared icily at him.

"Aahhh, a little touchy, are we," Julian held up the bouquet.  "I have just as much right to be here as you do.  The infants involved may be my children, you know."  Julian gave Ivy a devious grin.  "Now, let me hold my little girls so we can get acquainted."

"Sam," Ivy yelped.

Sam stepped between Julian and his wife.  "You're not touching them, Julian."

"So you may think, but surely as the Chief of Police you know that as their father I have just as much rights with them as the Ice Princess here."

"Not so fast.  We don't know if you're the father yet.  So, until we know, keep your hands to yourself," Sam pushed Julian a little away from the bed.

"Then I demand a paternity test now.  If they are my children then there is no way I'll let them be raised by their slut of a mother and her lower than scum husband."

"How dare you," the rage in Sam's eyes became apparent.  "You think you can just come in here, point finger, and," Sam stopped himself.  He was about to lose control.  He took a deep breathe, "Look, there's nothing any of us would like better than to prove to you right now that you're not the father, but the girls were born only a few hours ago, so it will have to wait."

"I beg to differ, you see –"

"Julian," Sam yelled, "didn't you hear me?  And besides, what makes you think the Chief of Police would let a wife battering bastard get his hands on-"

"ENOUGH!  I'll settle this."  Alistair Crane strode into the room, Eve Russell on his heels.  "We'll have the paternity test done now."

Ivy shocked and pleaded with Eve, "You didn't agree to this did you?  They were just born, it's too early."

"Actually," Eve said calmly, "all I have to do is run a q-tip on the inside of their cheeks for the DNA test.  Julian and Sam are the only ones I need to draw blood from."

Sam looked at Ivy.  "Well, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ivy replied quietly.

"Marvelous.  I must thank you Ivy for your cooperation, even though you have been somewhat of a problem in earlier situations."  Ivy didn't even acknowledge Alistair's presence, let alone his degrading comments.

Eve went about her work and then had Julian and Sam follow her to the lab.  Alistair looked to his three granddaughters, "Well, I must be going, but give me a call when the results come in."

Heather being too stubborn and angry and Laurel being too shy, Lily was the only one to answer.  "Of course, Grandfather."

"Good-bye then."  Alistair strode out of the room.

Lily walked up to her mother and took her hand, "Well, what do we do now?"

Ivy squeezed her daughter's hand, "Wait, my darling.  We wait."

**************************************

_Thirty minutes later_

"Oh, I wish Dr. Russell would hurry up," Jessica whispered to Kay.  "I don't like having Mr. Crane here.  He makes the whole room feel uncomfortable and no one will say anything."  Kay just elbowed her sister in the ribs to keep her quiet.  Although, she did have to agree.  You could have heard a pin drop in there.

Ivy still held Ashley and Amanda tightly in her arms.  She had only handed them over to Ethan and Theresa for a few moments when Heather, Lily, and Laurel had shown up.  She opened up their soft blankets and counted their tiny fingers and toes again.  They were perfect.  She wanted to let Sam hold them, but she didn't see how she could without Julian throwing a tantrum, and there was no way she was letting him touch her innocent babies.  Sam would just have to wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eve came in carrying some papers.  Her face was expressionless.  "I have the results," were her only words.

"So we gathered," Julian replied sarcastically.  "Come out with it already.  Who's the daddy?"

"I just want to tell you all that I had the test done three times to eliminate any mistakes or questions."

"And," Julian prompted.

Ivy closed her eyes, held her breath, and clutched her children to her chest.  If Julian was the father, there was a chance that she would never hold them again….

"The biological father of Ashley Tara and Amanda Jeanne Winthrop is undoubtedly Sam Bennet."

Ivy let out a small cry of relief, keeping her eyes closed and thanking God for small miracles.  She felt Sam wrap his arms around her and could hear everyone else exclaiming happily over the revelation.  She regained her composure, opened her eyes, and first time since the night he had battered her nearly to death, she looked Julian in the eye.  "If you don't mind Julian, this is a FAMILY moment, and since you are nothing of the kind, would you kindly leave."

"This isn't over Ivy," Julian scoffed.  "You may find this funny now, but you won't be laughing forever, I can promise you that."

"Get out of here Julian," Sam said with scorn.  

Julian gave Ivy a look that made her shiver and then left.  She knew he didn't make idle threats.  She quickly brushed it off however and decided to bask in the happiness of the moment.  Sam was the father of her children and no one could take them away from her now.  "Sam, would you like to hold your daughters?"  Sam held out his arms silently and Ivy placed the infants safely inside them.  As he was memorizing the tiny faces of his new daughters, Ivy burned the image of Sam holding their newborn children into her own memory.  "This truly is the happiest day of my life."  She smiled at the daughters that had so long been lost to her.  "Everyone I love is here with me, and I intend to keep it that way."


	41. Chapter FortyOne

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 41**

            _Beach House_

_                        (October 24)_

Ashley's tiny eyelids finally closed as Ivy hummed her a lullaby.  Ivy finished the lullaby, kissed Ashley's small blonde head, and checked on Amanda who was already asleep in her own crib.  She was sleeping soundly.  Ivy kissed her head as well, and then sat down in a rocking chair that was positioned by an open window.  

Ivy closed her eyes and let the cool October breeze blow over her face.  She was literally exhausted.  The twins kept her busy, needing to be fed, changed, rocked, burped, and entertained.  She had spent the afternoon taking care of them and trying to work in her garden.  The purple, red, and orange roses for her bouquet had been flourishing all summer.  She had no trouble with the jasmine that was to be an accent, nor the ivy that had been growing on the old beach house for years.  The flowers needed to be ready for the wedding, which was in two days.

_'The wedding,'_ Ivy thought_, 'my wedding to Sam.  It's the day I've always dreamed of.'_  Every girl dreams of the wonderful day she would marry the man she loved.  Of course she was already married to Sam, but this wedding, on their one-year anniversary, would be a grand event.  It would show everyone just how happy she and Sam were.  It was a proclamation to world of just how much they loved each other.

Before she new it, exhaustion and drowsiness overcame Ivy, and she began to dream…

****************************** Ivy's Dream ******************************

Ivy put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and dried off her hands.  'The girls have been asleep for awhile, I suppose I should check on them.'

Ivy ascended the staircase and walked down the hallway and entered the nursery.  'Damn!  I left the window open again.  You can't do that, Ivy,' she thought to herself.  'It's no longer summer and the twins could catch a cold.'  She sauntered over to the window, closed it and then locked it for good measure.

'Well, I wonder how my little princesses are."  Ivy smiled as she walked over to Amanda's crib.  Amanda was gone.  Ivy ran over to Ashley's crib.  Ashley was missing as well.  "Oh my God!"

Ivy fell to the floor sobbing, "Noooooooooooooo!"  She cried, "Please, give me back my babies, please…."

****************************** End Ivy's Dream ***************************

Ivy bolted up so fast that she was catapulted out of the rocking chair.  She landed on her hands and knees in cold sweat.  "Thank God, it was just a dream."  She sat down on the floor for a minute to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her forehead.  She knew it was all a dream, but she would feel much better after she checked on her little princesses and was assured that they were okay.

Ivy got up and walked over to Amanda's crib.  The baby was missing.  "It has to be another dream," she tried to convince herself.  What was supposed to happen next in her dream?  She remembered and walked over to Ashley's crib.  There was no sign of her little tow-headed princess.  "I have to be dreaming," Ivy pinched herself as she began to panic.  She realized it wasn't a dream.  

"Okay, calm down, Ivy," she was pacing now.  "Maybe Sam came home early and has them in our room," she hurried out of the nursery and down the hall.  "Oh Sam, you're going to hear it for scaring me like this.  Sam!  I know you're home.  Don't ever do that aga –," she stopped in the doorway of her bedroom.  Sam wasn't there.  Okay, she would check Kay and Jessica's rooms.  

Ivy did check their rooms, and every other room on the upstairs and main floors.  She came up with nothing.  She was sobbing now, "How could I have fallen asleep?  It's a classic kidnapping story.  Busy mother neglects her infants and they're stolen from her own home…while she's there no less."  

"Sam, the police.  I have to call them now."  Ivy hurried to the living room and as she picked up the cordless phone, she spotted something she hadn't seen before.  Ethan and Theresa were sitting on the porch, one of her babies in each of their arms.

Ivy dropped the phone and threw open the French doors.  Ethan looked up at his mother and saw the tears in her eyes and running down her face.  "Mother what's wrong."

Ivy had already taken Amanda from Theresa and was now pulling Ashley from Ethan's arms.  "Oh my precious babies, you're alright," she cried kissing the tops of their heads.  Then she looked at Ethan and Theresa.  "You two scared me to death.  Don't ever do that again!"

"We're sorry, Mother.  We were just trying to help," Ethan pleaded.

"Really, we didn't mean to frighten you," Theresa offered.  "We got here and found you sleeping in the nursery.  We were talking and woke up Ashley and Amanda.  You looked so tired and were sleeping so well that we didn't want to wake you.  So, we picked them up and brought them outside."

"Mother," Ethan continued, "I know how tired you get.  I think you're over doing it here.  I wish you'd let us help or hire someone to help you."

Ivy looked at her son seriously.  "Darling, when you're a mother, the last thing you worry about is yourself.  Just remember that for the future.  And in the future," she now looked at both Ethan and Theresa, "please, just wake me up."

"Okay, point taken," Theresa replied with understanding.

"Good.  Now, if you two would help me with dinner, I'd love it if you would join us."  Ivy was quick to forgive, but not quick to forget.  Her terrible dream was still lingering in her mind.


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 42**

            _Church_

_                        (October 26)_

"Did anyone remember clear nail polish?"  Theresa was frantically looking at the run that was beginning at the heel of her nylons.

"In my bag by the door," Jessica replied from her spot on the couch where she and Kay were occupying Ashley and Amanda.  Theresa ran over to the door and dug through the bag until she triumphantly held up the nail polish.

Pilar smiled at the chatter in the room as she was helping Ivy with her veil in front of the mirror.  "You look beautiful, Ivy.  Your dress becomes you, but happiness is what makes your ensemble complete."

"Thank you, Pilar.  I am happy."  And she truly was.  This was the day she had been pining for since the day the met Sam.  Ivy looked in the mirror and observed her appearance.  Her wedding gown was a warm ivory duchess satin.  The gown was simply magnificent.  It had on small cap sleeves that rested lightly on Ivy's shoulders.  There was a fold on the top of the gown that started in the back, wound around the front and neckline, and met again at the back.  The fold was decorated with tiny gold beads.  The gown was fitted until just above her hips where it flowed out elegantly.  Yards and yards of ivory satin made up the long train and skirt of the gown which was not puffy, but cascaded down to the floor like a waterfall with its fullness.  Tiny satin covered buttons adorned the back of the gown in a straight line from the top to midway down the train.  There was also a wide satin wrap with gold beadwork that hung down from Ivy's elbows.  And the veil.  What a wonder it was.  It was several long layers of sheer ivory chiffon and a matching satin ribbon covered all the edges.  The layers were attached to a small, intricate, gold crown.  The crown rested atop Ivy's hair, which was partially up in the front with a few soft tendrils floating down while the rest of her wavy hair sat on her shoulders.  She smiled at her reflection.  She designed the dress on her own, although Theresa had offered to help, and had finally come up with something perfect.  

Today was going to be a perfect day, and yet, something that seemed so small a trivial in her mind's eye had been bothering Ivy all morning.  "Pilar, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," Pilar looked over at the girls out of old habit to see if they were listening, but they were chatting away.

"I wish," Ivy started, "I wish…that my mother and father were here.  I never forgave them for forcing me to marry Julian, but they were still my parents, and I loved them."

"I know you did, Ivy.  But what they did to you _was_ unforgivable."

"Yes, but I wish they could be here today to see how happy I am, would always have been, if they had just let me marry Sam.  I wish my father were here to walk me down the aisle and give me away."  Ivy's eyes started to glisten and Kay, Jessica, and Theresa were listening now.

"Well, Ethan will be walking you down the aisle today, and he's just as protective as any father."  Theresa was being upbeat and trying to cheer up her mother.  "And Mama has been like a mother hen to everyone."

Ivy put her arm around Pilar and smiled.  "Theresa's right.  Pilar, you've been a part of my life since I was thirteen years old.  You may be a _little_ to young to be my mother, but you always had motherly advice for me.  Everyone I need is here," she said, smiling around the room.  "But I do hope Heather, Lily, and Holly come.  It wouldn't be the same without them."

Then there was a knock at the door.  "If its Dad, don't let him in," Kay shrieked.  "It's bad luck!"

"Don't be silly, Kay.  He already saw all of us when we had pictures taken earlier.  Who is it," Jessica called.

"It's Ethan.  Everyone is seated and we're ready start.  Are you all ready?"

"Absolutely," Ivy said swinging open the door.

Ethan stared at his mother.  Never before had she been so radiant and happy.  He smiled and kissed her cheek, "It appears you are.  You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Darling.  Alright everyone, it's time to start."


	43. Chapter FortyThree

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 43**

            _Church_

Theresa, Pilar, Kay and Jessica with Ashley and Amanda, Ethan, and Ivy paraded out of the small room and into the hallway, stopping before the doors to the sanctuary.  Ivy had no bridesmaids, but Theresa, Kay and Jessica were going to process in before her, carrying little Ashley and Amanda with them.  She had wanted to Sheridan, Heather, Lily, and Laurel join the procession, but Sheridan had felt a little too pregnant to make the long walk and it looked doubtful that her three daughters would be able to get away.

Just as the harps, violins, flutes, and piano were heard to start "Pachabel's Canon in D" and the small procession started, Ivy was tapped on the shoulder.  She turned around, dropping her bouquet in excitement and threw her arms around Heather, Lily, and Laurel.  "Oh, my Darlings!  I thought you weren't going to be able to get away from your father."

"Well, we almost didn't," explained Lily, "but we snuck out when he went to the cellar to get some more of his precious brandy."

"Yes, he looked almost sad this morning."  Heather continued her thought, "I think he's actually beginning to miss you, Mother.  The house is pretty empty without you and Ethan.  Why else would he let us come home from school in the middle of the semester?"

Ivy was silent and for a moment felt bad for Julian.  She had never cared for him, but they did have three children together and she knew what it was like to be lonely.  Well, enough of that, she wasn't going to let anything rain on her parade today.  "Girls, I would be so happy if you would join the procession."  She looked over at Theresa who was the last to begin walk down the aisle and had just taken her first step.

Shy Laurel spoke up, "No, Mother!  I mean, thank you, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Alright," Ivy smiled as Ethan handed the bouquet back to his mother and hugged each of his sisters.  She blew each of them a kiss as they wished her luck and went around the side of the sanctuary to find seats.

Ivy heard the trumpets join the music and turn into a fanfare.  That was their cue.  "Okay, Mother.  Let's do this."

Ivy took a breath.  "Here we go."  They began their slow march down the aisle of the church on the ivory carpet, rolled out especially for the occasion.  Ivy felt herself choke back a sob as tears of joy sprang to her eyes.  Everything was just as she had always dreamed it would be.  From the glowing candles and fabric that draped the pews to the flowers that matched her own home grown autumn bouquet.  And of course, there was Sam.  He was waiting for her at the front of the sanctuary.  Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met his, and she smiled.  Every step brought her one step closer to him, until they were only a foot apart.  Ethan gave his mother's hand to his father and stepped back to take a seat.

"You're a vision," Sam whispered as they took their place before the altar.

The ceremony began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today so that these two people may renew their vows and that they might have all of you and God as witnesses.  They wish to declare their love for one another and so have written their own vows."  The priest looked at Sam and Ivy, "You may begin."

Ivy set down her bouquet.  They turned to face each other, joining hands, and Sam started.  "To put it simply, Ivy, I love you.  I love everything about you and what you've done to my life.  When I first met you, my world was turned upside down.  It was miraculous.  When I lost you, I thought my life was over.  But I've found you again, and I'm never going to lose you.  You're my wife, and you and the children are the only things that keep me going.  So, I'll say it again:  I'm simply in love with you."

"Sam, you, your children, my children, our children, you're all my life.  I've always loved you and I always will."  Ivy's voice was broken as she spoke, for she was choking on her tears the entire time.  "You were the first person to see me as myself, who actually took interest in _me_.  The happiest memories I have include you or the children.  I adore you, Sam, and every time I think my heart will burst from being so full, it grows a little more.  You've given me so much, and I want to thank you for that by giving you my heart."

There wasn't a dry eye in the church as the priest handed Ivy her bouquet and preceded, "Now that you have confessed your love to one another with God and your guests as witnesses, I pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride."

Sam and Ivy just looked at each other for a moment, and then, simultaneously, wrapped their arms around each other and gave the crowd something to clap for.  The trumpet fanfare soared in the background as their kiss intensified and was reluctantly ended.  But the show wasn't over.  The second their lips parted, Sam picked Ivy up and carried her back down the aisle and out of the church.  

The applause of the guests was deafening and still audible as they were leaving the church, the guests not far behind.  Ivy laughed happily as Sam opened the door and kissed her cheek.  There was a flash.  Then another.  There were photographers, news cameras, and reporters everywhere on the lawn of the church.  But Sam and Ivy didn't care and hardly noticed.  Sam made his way through the crowd with Ivy in his arms, neither of them looking away from each other.  They were quickly ushered into their limo by a chauffeur and began whisking their way to the Seascape with the paparazzi in hot pursuit.

"It seems," Sam said once they were safely inside the limo, "that every time you get married it's a grand occasion."

"And why shouldn't it be?"  Ivy feigned surprise, "Do you doubt how fabulous a woman I am?"

Sam laughed, "Of course not.  I wouldn't want to get into trouble on my wedding night."

"In that case, you're forgiven.  I'll even make you a promise:  I promise that this is the last time I'll get married," Ivy kissed her husband tenderly.  "And I also promise that it is the only marriage that has every meant anything to me."

"I am utterly in love with you," Sam kissed Ivy right below her ear.

Ivy closed her eyes and replied, "And I am completely enamored with you."


	44. Chapter FortyFour

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 44**

            _Seascape_

_                        (After the wedding)_

"A toast, to my mother and father. They finally found each other, therefore, they found happiness." Ethan raised his glass with the other guests at the Seascape before drinking some of the champagne it held. 

Ivy had detached her veil from her crown and the tinkling of silverware against glass began to fill the room as the guests looked expectantly at the happy couple amongst their family at the head table. "Should we give them a show," Sam smiled at Ivy. 

"Why not? They are our guests after all," Ivy replied as Sam helped her stand up. They kissed for the second time that day for their guests, but made this one a little shorter. They didn't want to get carried away. Everyone applauded for them as they pulled away. 

Ethan approached his parents.  "I have a little surprise for you two.  I couldn't decide on a wedding present for you, so this will have to do for now." He looked over at the musicians and waved his hand. 

The musician leader nodded. "It's time for the happy couple to have their first dance, and we've got something special for them." He smiled, turned around, and began directing as Sam and Ivy took the dance floor. 

Sam put one hand on Ivy's waist and took her other hand in his as the music began. The tune that they heard surprised them both. It was Billy Joel's "Just The Way You Are."

Sam smiled, "They're playing our song, but how do you think they knew?" 

Ivy looked deep into his eyes. "I think I mentioned once in passing to Theresa while we were planning the wedding. She must have remembered." 

"Well, what a wonderful daughter-in-law we have." 

"What a wonderful _family_ we have," Ivy corrected him. 

They danced until the end of the song and slowly kissed one more time, forgetting the people around them until they heard the applause again. Ivy blushed, "Come out here everyone. Enjoy yourselves!" 

The crowd began to cover the dance floor and Ivy lost Sam in the confusion as someone pulled him aside to talk and several of Sam's cousins began to exclaim over her dress, her ring, the wedding, and the party. She was polite, but kept scanning the crowd to find Sam. But someone approached her before she could find him. 

"Hello dear," the elderly woman greeted Ivy. 

Ivy felt a little uncomfortable. Before her stood Rose Bennet, Sam's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Bennet." She didn't know what else to say. She knew how Sam's mother had felt about them all those years ago. It was true that now she had resigned to the fact that her son and Ivy would be together because of the children, and she had been very courteous and even loving to the children. But Ivy wasn't sure how she would take them getting married and holding such a large wedding. 

Rose embraced her new daughter-in-law. Ivy slightly surprised, returned the embrace. Sam's mother had never shown her any affection before, much less a hug. "Thank you for making my son so happy."

"Really Mrs. Bennet, I should be thanking you. Your son has saved me on several occasions and in more ways than one." 

"Call me 'Mom.' I know I haven't been so warm to you in the past, but I didn't want to see my son hurt. But I see how much you love each other and that's good enough for me." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Don't say anything. Now, enjoy your evening. I've got to get back to my husband," Sam's mother walked off just as Sam approached his wife. 

"What was that all about," Sam slipped an arm around his wife's waist. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think your mother is accepting me now. She actually told me to call her 'Mom'." 

Sam laughed, "Yep, that's a sure sign. Come on, they want us to throw the garter and toss the bouquet."


	45. Chapter FortyFive

***Disclaimer:  **_I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, or JER.  I don't own these characters so don't sue me!_

**CHAPTER 45**

            _Martha's Vineyard_

She sat up in bed, looking at the newspaper in front of her.  Ivy laughed to herself.  "This will make Julian and Alistair crazy."  On the front page of the Harmony Herald was a picture from the wedding the previous day.  Sam was carrying Ivy out of the church, kissing her cheek and she was laughing.  Not only was this picture on the front of Harmony's most prominent newspaper, but it was also the feature on the front of several nationwide papers.  All of the publicity she and Sam were receiving was sure the make Julian and Alistair seethe with anger.  "I don't care," Ivy said to herself as she got up and slipped on her robe.

Sam was in the shower and Ivy resisted the urge to call and check on the children.  She knew they would all be fine, and this was her honeymoon.  It was a new experience for her.  So far, it had been more than she had ever dreamed it could be.

It certainly paid to be the ex-governor's daughter.  It was a little known fact that Ivy Winthrop-Bennet was a cousin of the Kennedy's.  Of course the Crane's had known; that had been one of the reasons Julian had married her.  Anyway, the Kennedy's still had a lot of political pull, and they were more than happy to help out their recently remarried cousin.  The Kennedy's had been delighted to be rid of their Crane family ties, and also wanted to make up for not being able to attend their cousin's wedding.  Martha's Vineyard had been their wedding gift to the happy couple, along with a large bouquet and three days on a yacht while Sam and Ivy were on their honeymoon.

Ivy was deliriously happy.  After the reception last night, she and Sam had hopped on the private plane that took them directly to Martha's Vineyard.  And last night, _'Oh God,_' Ivy thought to herself.  Sure she had been married to Sam for a year, but sleeping with him after becoming his wife had been so different from when they had been together before.  They still had the same passion, but knowing that the actually belonged with him had made it so much more special.  She had thought that it couldn't get any better, but she had been so wrong.  Last night had been phenomenal.  Yes they had been married for a year, but a wedding made it more official.  Being together after an actual wedding had made everything they shared better.

Ivy heard the shower stop, so she decided to get back into bed and wait for Sam.  "I think we need to spend the day inside," she said to herself as she removed her robe and climbed under the sheets.

A moment later Sam entered the bedroom.  He looked at his wife, "You're not even up yet.  I thought we were going to spend a casual day in town."

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea considering all of yesterday's publicity," Ivy motioned to the newspapers on the floor.  "I don't want to share you with anyone.  Besides, when was the last time we spent all day in bed?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Remembering how many kids there are around our house, I'd have to say it was the day you were released from the hospital.  You know, after…"

Ivy interrupted him as she saw that the memory was making him uncomfortable, "That was well over a year ago.  It's about time then, isn't it?"  She smiled coyly and held the sheet up so he could get in next to her.

"You always did have the best ideas."  Sam began kissing her neck.

Ivy closed her eyes and replied, "And you were always so smart to agree with me."

THE END


End file.
